The Potter Siblings and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by AgentBrenna
Summary: Harry Potter was separated from his sister the night their parents died. Now, at the age of thirteen, Harry gets closer to his sister as a mass murder gets on the loose who is apparently after him. Harry asks Jamie about their parents but its a touchy subject for her. Everything Harry thought he knew is about to change. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Part One

Hey guys. So I have written a story where Harry has an older sister. Yes, I know it has been done before but I couldn't resist. I wrote the prologue in three parts (First year, Second year, and then Harry's first and second year) to show the beginning of the friendships. I will probably do the rest of the books in their own story (expect for 6th and 7th where they will probably be combined). But yeah, that's the story. Also, I'm going to leave an author's note on the end of the prologue.

**Warning: There is a non-canon ship in here! The shippings include Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Fred/Hermione, George/OC, Remus/Tonks, and Arthur/Molly. So if you don't like the three non-canon ships in here, please don't comment hate. Thank you.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fremione would have been canon. Thank you. _

* * *

**First Year at Hogwarts**

* * *

_Our story starts in 1993, when Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban to seek revenge on the person who killed his best friend and his best friend's wife, leaving their two kids orphans. But before that we must go through the two years of Hogwarts where Jane Lily Potter was without her brother and the two years where she was reunited with young Harry James Potter. _

* * *

**September 1****st****, 1989**

* * *

If Jane Lily Potter-Tonks could change one thing about her appearance, it would be to make her hair more manageable. She couldn't believe that she had gotten her father's untidy hair, though she loved what the color did to her eyes. The black hair seemed to be taunting her as she sat in front of the vanity, glaring at the black locks that were messy from sleep. She began to wonder if Dorie would come up soon to get her.

"Jamie!" As if on cue, Nymphadora "Dorie" Tonks walked through the door. Nymphadora had the unique quality to change her appearance at will and sometimes her hair changed to match her emotions. At the moment, her hair was a rosy pink, which showed what her cheeks didn't, blushing. Though Jamie didn't care at the moment.

"Help me!" Jamie cried pulling at her hair which was sticking up at all ends.

"Breakfast is ready," ignored Dorie, pointing downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute. Help me!" Dorie sighed heavily and walked over to help the young blackette brush her hair out. The older girl then braided Jamie's hair over her shoulder and smiled at the young girl. "Thank you so much," she sighed, heavily. "I hate that my hair is always so messy and it has a mind of its own,"

"You're welcome," said Dorie. "Now you better hurry before Mum gets up here. She's already on edge with the additional eight Weasleys coming over." Jamie laughed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Dorie,"

"You are welcome," she responded. "Now go get dressed." The sixth year swept out of the room shutting the door behind her. Jamie looked at her braid in the mirror before getting up and grabbing the Muggle clothes that she didn't pack yet. She stripped out of her pajamas before slipped on her jeans and her favorite black shirt with a brown wolf on the front. She slipped the bottoms of her pants into her black boots where she housed her wand.

Jamie glanced around the crimson red room that she resided in. Most of the pictures were tucked away in a special pouch of her trunk and the posters as well. But there was one picture sitting on her night stand that had always kept a special importance in her heart. She sat on the bed and picked up the picture from her third birthday party. She, in the picture, was running around her parents with her little brother trotting around her ankles. Their father was laughing hard with their mother across his lap. The cat, Irina who Jamie still had, was watching them intensely. It was an entire hour before the worst time of her life started.

Jamie couldn't remember what the house looked like and every once in awhile she couldn't remember what her father's best friends names were. She couldn't remember anything before the age of three except for her mother's hair and her father's bright eyes that she had come to loved. All she could remember is that her parents put her trust in the wrong man and that it had cost them their life.

A rat scurried itself across the floor and caught its tail under Jamie's shoe. Jamie bent down and picked up the squirming rat with a bit of disgust. She walked towards the window and threw the rat out the window so he landed on the bush below. Jamie turned and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her family and her adopted sister's best friend's family.

* * *

Charlie Weasley, who also in his sixth year, was in the living room by the time that Jamie reached the bottom step. Charlie was a tall, red headed Weasley with a passion for animals and was a very talented Seeker for the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, according to Dorie. To Jamie, his muscles seemed to be getting bigger each time she saw him. Charlie pulled out of a hug with Dorie and went to hug young Jamie off the second stair.

Percy, a third year, came out of the fireplace polishing the ash off of his round glasses. His red hair was seemingly curlier and darker than the rest of the family. Compared to his older brother, Percy was a rule follower. His shirt was tucked in and he already looked like a Hogwarts student, minus the robes. Percy was looking around the room when Charlie put Jamie back on the ground. He had a pet rat, Scabbers, but Jamie hadn't seen the rat before.

Fred and George tumbled out on top of Percy as if it was planned. The two identical twins were crazy and pranksters. Whenever Jamie went over to Weasleys, they always seemed to make her laugh and have continued to amaze them with their smarts. Plus an explosion was a constant sound at the Weasley household. Both boys had their short red hair flat on their head and had blazing blue eyes that were staring up at the laughing Jamie, who was leaning against a laughing Charlie.

Ron, a nine year old, appeared through the fireplace with his father who then tried to help Percy up underneath the twins. Seeing Ron... it sometimes hurt Jamie because Ron would be the same year as her younger brother who she hadn't seen in eight years. She had begun to wonder how her younger brother (it had been so long that she could not remember his name) was when something collided with her waist and she looked down to see a blob of short red hair.

Ginny, not only the youngest but the only girl, had walked through with her mother before running over and hugging Jamie. Both girls hung out every time that they saw each other. Jamie never really felt like she was really friends with any of Weasley siblings but felt like an older sister to Ginny, who had grown up with all boys. Ginny had even admitted, when Jamie had braided her hair, that Jamie felt like a sister.

"Where's Bill?" questioned Jamie. She hadn't seen the eldest Weasley sibling since Dorie, Charlie, and Bill got back from Hogwarts.

"He's got a job in Egypt to be a Curse Breaker," said Molly, with a sad smile. "He's been writing about how much he has been learning ever since he got there." Andromeda walked in the room with a large parcel in hand. Everyone looked at her as she handed the parcel to Jamie.

"It's from her god father," she told everyone. "There was a note saying that it was something that your mother gave him in their sixth year," Everyone watched her as Jamie took the parcel. She opened the parcel and stared down at the contents.

It was a wolf necklace. But it wasn't really a wolf necklace. It had a wolf, _yes,_ but the wolf was moving on its own accord. The wolf was curled up in a ball with its tail moving back and forth. Its ears twitched upon hearing Ginny gushing that it was cute. It lifted its head and looked up at Jamie. It jumped up and its tail began to wag as it stared at Jamie.

"Oh my Merlin," said Dorie, leaning down to look at the wolf. "It's so cute."

"Nymphadora," said Andromeda, crossing her arms. Dorie sighed heavily (her hair began to turn a bright red, wither in anger or embarrassment Jamie didn't know) and helped Jamie clasp the necklace around her neck. "Come on in everybody, breakfast is ready." Breakfast passed quickly with everyone chatting about. Ginny and Jamie were chatting about the latter's new necklace with Fred and George cutting in once or twice with a wolf joke. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Andromeda (Ted was in France with the Delacours' to close a deal). Charlie and Dorie were talking across the table. Ron was having an argument with Percy about Hogwarts classes.

And soon it was time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Every one of the children stayed at the door to the train to wave goodbye to their parents who were with Ron and Ginny. Just like every year, Ginny ran with the train until it was too much for her legs to catch. This time, Jamie wasn't with her so Ginny looked as if she was crying. Jamie waved at her until they turned the corner and Jamie went to the compartment that they had grabbed for the twins and her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" questioned the twins, once they reached the compartment. "From the sweet cart?" Jamie turned to them and leaned against the door frame.

"What?" she questioned. "Going to steal it?"

"No," said Fred. "We weren't going to steal it,"

"We were just hoping you would give us money to buy it for you," said George.

"Trust us,"

"We aren't going to steal from you, Potter or is it Tonks?" questioned George. Jamie looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Potter," Jamie answered him.

"Well do you want anything?"

"Two boxes of Sugar Quills," said Jamie pulling out the appropriate change from her pocket. The boys nodded and walked down the train corridor. Jamie grabbed her book from the compartment and smiled at the torn leather. She sat on the slightly uncomfortable cushions and opened up her book. There was a tap on her window, seconds later, and she looked up to see her best friend's Great Grey owl holding a letter in its mouth. Jamie opened the window and the owl peeked inside. Jamie opened the letter to see it written in French. "Oh Fleur," whispered Jamie sighing.

Jamie got back up on the seat and grabbed a spare piece of parchment with one of her Muggle pencils that her adopted father loved so much. Jamie always found it easier to translate it on paper before reading it aloud. She found it helped her understand the letter better.

Jamie's relationship to the Delacours' eldest daughter was one that started through Ted Tonks, who was a business man. Andromeda and Dorie wanted to go shopping while they were in France one summer and Jamie didn't really want to go shopping in France, as she had barely learned the language. So Jamie went with Ted to his business meeting and Jamie met Fleur, who was struggling in English as much as she was in French. Over time, as Jamie's French got better, the two girls became friends and soon came to that they were exchanging letters three times a week.

Satisfied with the finished English version of Fleur's letter, Jamie sat back and began to read as the Great Grey Owl curled itself up by the closed window, waiting for Jamie's reply.

_Hello Jamie, _

_I'm so glad that you are in Hogwarts this year. I wonder what kind of chef Hogwarts has. We have one that used to work at the White House in America. How in the world he ended up in a magic school in France... well we have no idea about that. Beauxbatons is like this pearly white castle that only would let in the top five percent of students who would apply. I don't know what the Muggles see it as. I would ask you to transfer so we could be closer but I know that Hogwarts is where your parents are from. _

_Anyways, I wish you good luck in your first year at Hogwarts and I'll see you over the summer, maybe. I hope you can come to my party this year. I missed you last year but I know you had something planned that day so it's ok. Next year, I'm going to see if I can invite some girls from school. Most girls don't seem to like me though. I wonder why. (Must be the Veela genes)_

_Love Fleur._

Jamie laughed at the last part as the door slammed open. The twins came in with two boxes of Sugar Quills and some chocolate frogs. They sat down and handed her the boxes. Jamie petted the owl that looked up at her, expecting a letter. In rough French, she told the owl to wait for her in the Hogwarts Owlery. The owl nodded and flew out the window once Jamie opened it enough. She turned to the twins and shrugged before stuffing the letters in her book.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Putting my book up," she told the twins, standing on the seats. She placed the book in the trunk before sitting down and taking a grape sugar quill from the box. "Thanks for the sugar quills,"

"Welcome," said Fred.

"Thanks for the chocolate frogs," said George. Jamie laughed and nodded her head as she sucked on the feather like candy.

* * *

Hogwarts was beautiful, Jamie agreed with everyone, but she thought the most amazing fixture was the Great Hall ceiling that showed the real weather outside. Jamie was half damp-half dry from the stormy weather outside and the long wait in the Entrance Hall. Her hair was now frizzing from where it wasn't secure, along with most of the girls, plus the Weasley twins' hair was beginning to frizz as it dried.

"Hello," said Professor McGonagall as Jamie went to tie her shoes. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are about to start the sorting. You shall come up once your name is called," One of the twins leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you're in the same house as us, Potter," said George.

"So that way we can prank you," said Fred, in a low whisper.

"Bowman, Michelle," called Professor McGonagall.

"Believe it or not," said Jamie. "I can prank myself boys,"

"RAVENCLAW!" Once the screams died down, the Professor continued with the next child, "Carter, Matthew," who was sorted in Slytherin.

"As if,"

"Really?" questioned Jamie turning to look at them. "Have you checked your shoe laces in the past few minutes George?" She heard George hiss and then crouch down behind her. She felt him try to do it to her before realizing that she still had her boots on.

"Diggory, Cedric,"

"Nice job, Potter," said George. "We'll get you back for that," Jamie smirked slightly and turned to them.

"I have pranking in my blood," she told them. "It'll be very hard for you to do that,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheers came from the table to their left as the brunette boy went to sit down.

"Seriously?" said Fred.

"You seem so... What's the word Freddie?"

"Bookish, Georgie." Fred stated. "She seems bookish."

"Maybe being bookish is what makes me a good prankster," said Jamie.

"Potter, Jane." The crowd, which had been filled with murmurs, suddenly went completely silent as the messy black haired girl made her way up to the front of the school and climbed up the steps. She turned and pushed herself up on the stool. The hat had only barely touched her head when it shouted.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

As Jamie went to sit down, she noticed the Weasley twins bump fists.

* * *

How Fred and George got the Marauder's Map was really the thing that made Jamie become friends with the boys. The young girl, unknown to all of them, had been given the Invisibility cloak by Albus Dumbledore on her first day there when he ran into her in the hall on her way to potions. She told the Headmaster that she would give it back when her brother came because she didn't see why she would keep it since it was a painful reminder to her. He understood her decision.

Jamie sat by herself reading over her potions book while the twins were the ones who were loud and obnoxious down the table. She would look over and roll her eyes at the boys before turning back to her books. The girls in her dorm had already come fast friends and didn't like Jamie very much. The only girl in the group who seemed to pay any attention to her was Alicia Spinet and that was every once in a while.

But the story of how Fred and George got the Marauder's Map was taken started with a Dungbomb and Cedric Diggory.

* * *

The Dungbomb Catastrophe in the Entrance Hall was one thing that everyone was talking about in the lunch session after Gryffindors' double Herebolgy with Hufflepuff in mid-October. Fred and George were partnered with each other and Jamie was put to partner with Cedric Diggory, not that he was a bad bloke at all, but Jamie learned very quickly that Hufflepuffs were very loyal. However, they also weren't necessarily bright as Gryffindors and Ravenclaws but were way smarter than Slytherins.

But, luckily for Jamie, Cedric Diggory was bloody brilliant in Herebolgy while Jamie was just completely terrible.

"I don't understand this plant," said Jamie. She muttered the incantation under her breath and the fire flew itself at the plant but didn't seem to harm it as much.

"Because you have to imagine it as a powerful flame instead of a small one," Diggory explained to her as he pulled his wand from his robes. She nodded her head and Cedric muttered the spell underneath his breath. A small blue flame shot from his wand and planted itself at the end of the Devil's Snare plant that they were given. The Devil's Snare twisted in agony as Jamie watched it.

"Oh," said Jamie. "Thanks,"

"Go ahead," said Diggory, motioning her to go ahead. Jamie held up her wand and within a matter of seconds, the blue flames joined Diggory's at the bottom. The Devil's Snare shriveled up and fell to the side. Professor Sprout smiled at her students before telling everyone to head up to the castle for lunch. Jamie grabbed her book bag from under the table and placed it on her shoulder. She headed up to the castle to have a taste of pumpkin pudding.

"Hey, Potter," Jamie turned to see Diggory trying to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him. "That was a good bluebell flame," he said once he joined her. They continued the way up to the castle.

"Thanks," said Jamie. "Couldn't do it without you Diggory,"

"You would've figured it out eventually," said Diggory. Jamie studied the Hufflepuff next to her. Cedric Diggory was a boy who would become a very handsome man. He was slightly taller than Jamie with dark hair and bright grey eyes that were studying Jamie like she was studying him. Jamie smiled as there was a push. The Weasley twins had run by pushing Jamie into Diggory, who caught her. The two first years glanced at each other before Jamie stood back up.

"Why doesn't any of the Gryffindors hang out with you?" Diggory questioned.

"I don't know," said Jamie. "You'll have to ask them." Diggory decided not to question as they continued up the hill.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were the James and Sirius of the new generation. They liked to mess with the teachers and set off Dungbombs in the middle of classes. They tried to throw one at Angelina Johnson but she moved at the right moment and it hit a Slytherin in the back of the head. Professor McGonagall was getting a migraine every time she saw the boys being taken away by Filch.

The tall, dark haired Professor was in the Great Hall searching for Jamie Potter when the two red haired boys ran past her. Professor McGonagall walked over to the daughter of one of her favorite students and the girl looked up from her spot next to Cedric Diggory. The Professor gave him a glance and he said goodbye to Jamie before heading over to his Hufflepuff friends.

"Potter," she said. "I want to talk about-!" Brown smoke filled the Great Hall, which was filled with people of different years. Jamie's eyes watered at the stinky smell and she began to cough, leaning over to grab her sides. Professor McGonagall ignored the loud screams and pulled out her wand to clear the brown smoke.

"Who did that?" she shouted. The Weasley twins, who were on the opposite side of the room, were looking triumphant with a blue bag held upside down. She gave them a steady glare and the boys' eyes went very wide. "Mr. Filch!" Filch was a man with a horrible pasty face and pale eyes that seemed to be bulging out of his head. His grey hair was beginning to bald. Filch shuffled towards the twins and seized the back of their robes.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Give the Weasleys a detention please,"

"Yes ma'am," said Filch. With a tug, Filch dragged the twins towards his office as fast as he possibly could. The twins tried to fight his grip but he had too much practice to let the twins escape. Professor McGonagall turned back around to see that Jamie was gone.

* * *

Fred and George weren't really scared of Filch but his office was a little creepy... and smelled like fried fish.

The room only had one light (a small candle lit lantern hanging from the ceiling) and had no windows to let in additional sunlight. There was a curtain that most likely surrounded Filch's bed that he was forced to sleep in. The walls were cracked and broken but were strong enough to hold up the ceiling. There were chains hanging from the ceiling that were shining brightly in the low candle light.

The desk was in the middle of the room, which had Mrs. Norris on it, and had a stack of papers on the other side of the desk. Filch staggered over to the corner and pulled out two folding chairs. He shoved them to the twins who began trying to figure out how to work them. Fred got his first before moving to help his brother figure out the complications of the folding chair.

Filch crossed to the filing cabinets that lined the back wall with several distinctively marked drawers. Filch crossed down and pulled out two folders marked _Weasley, F_ and _Weasley, G_. He crossed back to the desk and sat down in the black fluffy chair that admitted dust when he sat down. Filch opened both packets before a sinister grin passed his face.

"Now," said Filch, snapping both the twins back from looking around the room. "Time to decide your detention," Fred leaned backwards thinking of the Howler that they would receive the following morning. The twins exchanged glances from their separate folding chairs.

"We didn't mean to do it," said Fred, trying to see if they could avoid a Howler. "Seriously, we were just trying to hit Cedric Diggory with one,"

"It just slipped," said George. Filch laughed, seeing through their stunt (which really wasn't a stunt but he wasn't going to believe the Weasley twins), and turned back towards his papers that were on his desk. Fred sighed heavily, knowing they were going to get a Howler the next morning, and leaned back in the folding chair. His eyes found the filing cabinet and looked at the labels. Several of them had labels of the start of last names but there was one that caught Fred's attention.

"_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" _it read. Fred nudged George with his foot and pointed while Filch was distracted. George smiled and reached in his pocket. He pulled out one final Dungbomb and smiled knowingly. Before George could let the small joke go, the door slammed open. Everyone turned to see Jamie at the door.

Her black hair was tussled and messy (well messier than usual), standing out in several directions. Her eyes had grown red from tears and her cheeks were a flaming red from sadness. Her robes were half off, exposing the shoulder of her button up shirt underneath. Her necktie was half undone and looked ready to slide off her neck. Her lips had begun to quiver and she was missing a boot.

"Help!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. The twins watched her fearfully as her voice wavered with sadness. "Some Slytherins stole my stuff!" She hid her face in her hands and began to cry. Filch looked at the twins and then at the crying girl. He stood up and told her to watch the twins before scurrying out of the room. She looked at the twins who stared at her.

"You ok?" questioned George.

"Yeah," said Jamie, her voice nice and steady while she readjusted her necktie and robes. "Are you going to use this as an excuse to escape detention or not?" Fred could have kissed her. Instead, he ran over to the cabinet and grabbed several things inside the drawer, including a piece of paper, before shutting the door hard. "Come on!" Jamie hissed. "He's going to realize that I lied soon enough," George picked her up and ran out. Fred followed him.

"Where too?" questioned Fred.

"I put my stuff in a broom cupboard around the corner," said Jamie, clutching to George. It was very hard for her to run with only one shoe. George nodded and ran ahead to the broom cupboard. While Jamie was putting herself back together, they heard Filch come back and use some fowl language.

"If he goes to McGonagall, he was hallucinating alright?"

"Yep," said Fred.

"But I think you have an enemy," George added.

"Not surprised," said Jamie, as she zipped up her other boot. "My father did get the most detentions that this school has ever seen."

* * *

Fred, George, and Jamie were trying to figure out the secret of the map by the time that the Christmas holidays rolled around. The twins and Jamie had used their experience from the rescuing of the Marauder's Map to become close friends. Jamie was very comfortable around the boys to the point of falling asleep against Fred one evening.

"I don't get it," said Jamie. The twins were on the floor looking over the pieces of worn, folded of paper from the drawer. Jamie was on the seat with her chin on George's shoulder watching as unfolded pieces of paper flicking to life while sucking on a grape sugar quill. "Wait," she said. "I've got an idea," She took her wand from behind her ear and placed the tip on the paper. "I saw Snape doing this once. Reveal your secrets,"

A flicker of black appeared on the page. First it was a dot and then it was writing. It continued until there was four separate writing styles, four different handwritings, four different passages.

_Mr. Moony would like to know if Ms. Jane Lily is Up to No Good. _

_Mr. Wormtail would like to know if Ms. Jane Lily Is Animatedly Merry. _

_Mr. Padfoot would like Ms. Jane Lily to Solemnly Swear That._

_Mr. Prongs would like it If his friends to stop messing around with the young trouble maker. _

"Well now we know that it's actually something," said Jamie, sighing. She glanced over the names and sighed, taking the piece of paper from George's hand. "Do you mind if I take it?" she asked them, while sitting up. "I'm sure that your mother might find it and question what it is."

"Alright," said the twins, getting up. They sat down on the other seat and began playing Exploding Snap while Jamie looked over the map. She stared at the name Prongs and another handwriting of the final script appeared at the bottom.

_You'll figure it out soon enough. You're my daughter. –Prongs. _

Jamie nearly started crying there. She knew she recognized the names from somewhere.

* * *

Jamie sat in her bed staring at the wolf charm that was running around her nightstand while dragging the chain behind him. She had named the charm Moony because it reminded her of her godfather, who did in fact give her the charm. She watched charm and sighed. The charm halted and looked up at her while Irina lay down on the girl's back.

"Help me figure this out," she whispered. The map, which lay beneath her, flickered to life, showing the words _uoy evol ew_.

* * *

"I figured it out!" Jamie said walking into the empty common room, near the Easter holidays. Fred and George were the only ones in the common room and looked up as she walked over. She threw the folded papers on the table. She sat on her knees between them as they leaned over her. She pulled out a spare piece of parchment with scribbles on it and set it out.

"What is it?" questioned Fred.

"It's a map," she said.

"A map?" both twins questioned.

"Yeah," she said. "It unlocks with a code phrase so anyone who sees it while it's wiped thinks it's just a spare pieces of parchment. My father told me about it when I was little. It's one of the few memories that I can remember. I didn't remember until I fell asleep in the library."

"Was he the creator?" questioned George.

"No idea, don't remember. The memory was only him talking about the map," said Jamie. She held up the spare piece of parchment. "Look, these are the phrases from the time we asked the map to reveal its secrets. Notice all the ones that are capitalized, they aren't words that are supposed to be capitalized. Solemnly, swear, none of it makes any sense,"

"You're right," said Fred. "But what about the capitalized is, if, and the animatedly merry; they seem almost random."

"I think those are supposed to be letters," said Jamie. She pulled out a quill from her bag and circled the beginning of those words. "An 'I' and an 'I am'."

"They told us the code phrase," said Fred, moving to sit next to Jamie.

"Exactly," said Jamie. "Look," she held up the parchment. "Read all the capitalized words from Prongs' to Moony,"

"I ... solemnly swear that ... I am ... up to no good?" questioned George. All their eyes turned to the map which had begun to flicker to life once again. George grabbed his wand and pointed it to the map once again. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, clearly. The map burst to life at once. Fred sat on his feet. He opened the folded pieces of paper and they found a couple of dots floating around.

"Wow," said Fred. "There's Filch in his office,"

"And Dumbledore in his," said George.

"Here we are!" said Jamie. Three dots labeled Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Jane Lily Potter were sitting in the middle of the area they realized was the middle of the Gryffindor common room. "We finally figured it out," she sighed with relief. Fred laughed when George hugged the girl around her shoulders and she laughed, leaning against him.

* * *

The twins and Jamie sat in the compartment once again talking excitedly about Quidditch when Charlie walked in. The new seventh year flopped down and put an arm around Jamie's shoulders. The blackette looked up at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that you are spending part of the summer with us," said Charlie. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes," said Jamie. She paused. "Actually I haven't in a while. Not since I was two," The Weasleys did the math and nodded their heads sadly.

"Well," said Charlie. "How would you like to learn again? The Gryffindor is going to need two new Chasers and two Beaters." Fred and George high fived at 'two new Beaters' causing Jamie to laugh and lean against him.

"I'm going to need a broom," she told him as the train began to slow down.

"Well I have one you can borrow," Jamie smiled and hugged Charlie. He smiled and separated. "I've got to go say good bye to Nymphadora," he sighed heavily and leaned against the door. Fred pretended to be swooned and fell onto Jamie, who held him laughing.

Charlie threw his brother a glare before moving out of the compartment. Only seconds later, the train pulled to a stop at the station. George jumped up and moved to help Fred with Irina's cage. Jamie moved to help. The twins and Jamie got their trunks and Jamie's old cat, Irina, down before heading out of the train station. Mrs. Weasley hugged Jamie before hugging the twins. Ginny hugged Jamie around the waist and Ron soon hugged her.

"How was Hogwarts?" questioned Ginny.

"It was awesome," said Jamie. Jamie hugged her adopted sister good bye before hugging Ted and Andromeda. Ginny hopped on Fred's back as George let Jamie climb onto his back as well. The Weasleys and Jamie headed out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Second Year at Hogwarts**

* * *

"Charlie where's Jamie?!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know!"

"She's not in her room with Ginny!"

"I don't know where she is woman! Ask Percy!"

"How would I know?"

"Are you serious?! I've seen the way you look at her!"

"And what way is that?!"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying attention to her second and third son anymore.

"Ronald! Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Mum, have you found her?!"

"No not yet Ginny!"

The Weasleys were frantically searching for Jane Lily Potter throughout the house but there was one room that they had failed to check. Fred and George's bottomless pit of a bedroom may have been messy but it was hard not to see the extra person on George Weasley's bed. George had Jamie's head pressed against his chest and an arm around her. She had been twitching uncontrollably though out the night.

And at precisely 10:28 in the morning, when the rest of the Weasley family, excluding the sleeping twins, was looking for the lost girl, Jamie woke up, sat up, and began to scream.

The scream woke both the Weasley twins and alerted the rest of the family to her location. George wrapped Jamie into a hug and Fred ran over to calm her down. Mrs. Weasley was the first one through the door and sighed at the scene. Jamie was curled up into a ball inside George's arms with Fred trying to calm her down.

"What did you do?" questioned Mrs. Weasley, sternly.

"We didn't do anything!" the twins said together. Jamie leaned into George's hug and sighed heavily.

"It was just a nightmare Mrs. Weasley," she said. Charlie walked over and crouched down next to Fred, taking her hands into his. Jamie looked down at the second eldest Weasley brother.

"Was it the same dream?" he questioned. "The one your sister told me about?" Jamie's eyes swelled up with tears and she nodded her head, furiously. Charlie looked at George who let go of Jamie a bit reluctantly. Jamie hugged Charlie who began rubbing circles on her back. The Weasley family watched as Charlie picked Jamie up and headed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"He was always good with kids," she said.

"Yeah," said Fred.

"He's _amazing,_" said George.

"Come on," said Ron. "I think Charlie is going to teach her basic Chaser stuff today."

* * *

Fred and George shot through the barrier and easily spotted the girl with the midnight blue hair that was standing not too far away who was talking to a tall man with robes that had patches on them. The man seemed upset as he talked to Tonks who was telling him something. "I was hoping to see her," he had said as Fred ran over and hugged Tonks, surprising her, causing her to scream.

"Tonks!" said Fred.

"Where's Jamie?" questioned George.

"Cause it's been two weeks since we've seen her,"

"And we need to talk to her," they said together. A sad, small smile passed Tonks features and she rubbed the boys' shoulders and sighed.

"She'll be back tomorrow, boys," Fred and George frowned spotted their roommate not far away.

"Jordan!" the twins called running over to him. Tonks rolled her eyes and turned to the man she was talking to once again.

* * *

The three boys, Fred, George, and Lee, walked out of their carriage with Angelina Johnson, who Lee had been flirting with, before heading up towards the castle. The twins walked into the Great Hall to notice a short, curly haired, blackette, who was searching the Gryffindor table looking for something. The twins looked at each other before excusing themselves from the other two.

"You're not going to hang out with Potter, are you?" questioned Angelina. "She seems a bit bookish to me,"

"Yeah," said Lee. "She doesn't seem like someone you would hang out with,"

"If we were to describe Jamie with one word," started George.

"It certainly wouldn't be bookish," said Fred. The twins walked over and plopped down on either side of her. She jumped five feet in the air. "Where have you been Ms. Potter?"

"France," she answered. "You haven't got any real food have you? I haven't eaten in two bloody days! Stupid Cup game! The thing goes on for five days straight! I officially hate the American team! Their bloody Seeker got hit with a Bludger like fifteen times!"

"Calm down Ms. Potter," said Fred.

"And no we do not," said George. Jamie groaned and slammed her head against her empty plate. The twins laughed and turned to sit forwards. "So how was France?"

"It was decent," said Jamie, leaning against George while yawning. "Except for I spent five days in a folding out chair and only napped for about an hour or two each day. Plus Mr. Delacour had to drag me away for me to get food because I didn't want to miss the end of the game,"

"How long before he gave up?" questioned Fred.

"The second day," said Jamie. "He eventually just got me something. Luckily, I would eat anything."

"Who won?"

"America," she grabbed George's wrist, glancing at the watch while yawning all the same. "The match only ended half an hour ago." She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arm around George's.

"Morning Jamie!" said Charlie as he passed. Jamie jumped before looking at him. She glared at him.

"Too loud, too early," she said, bluntly.

"Jamie, its 6 o'clock in the evening," said Charlie.

"You try being awake for five days with an hour or two of sleep each day!" shouted Jamie, standing up with George tugging on her arm. Charlie leaned across the table and placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"Tryouts are in two weeks!" he called to them. Jamie flinched and shouted right back at him, "Too loud, too early!" Jamie flopped down on her bench once again before leaning against Fred, who placed his head on top of hers. She looped her arm around his and sighed.

"Wake me when sorting is over," she told him. He nodded his head as Angelina came over.

"Are you two together?" she questioned. Jamie snapped awake and groaned.

"I haven't slept for five days!" she shouted. "And no we are not!" Jamie's head slammed against the plate in front of her and within seconds, she was fast asleep. George patted her back as Fred began chatting with Angelina, telling her that the idea of them to together was completely barbaric and that she was being stupid. Jamie, by this point, had slumped into George's side while lying on her left arm. Lee soon joined the conversation while Jamie's snores were becoming softer.

As the chatter became a little bit louder, Jamie started twitching. It was a thick violent twitch that scared all of them. George grabbed her shoulder and began shaking her. Fred was looking around for any of the teachers but none of them were in the building yet. Fred's eyes shot down the table where he spotted Charlie.

"Charlie!" he shouted. The second eldest looked up to see George shaking Jamie. Charlie got up and ran down towards them. He picked up Jamie and he took her out of the great hall.

* * *

Needless to say, Jamie got a day and a half's worth of sleep from that incident but still wouldn't say anything to the twins who were really worried about her. Several times a day, the twins would see her being comforted by either Tonks, Charlie, or, occasionally, Oliver Wood who the girl had gotten increasingly close to after he helped her learn Quidditch. She managed to get on the Quidditch team with Angelina as a Chaser, edging a seventh year off the team with ease. Angelina noticed the edge on the girl and told the twins one day.

"Something is going on with her," Angelina whispered as Jamie, for the fourth time that week, fell asleep in History of Magic class, which was odd. "I keep hearing her talk in her sleep. Sometimes she even sits at the window seat and she's there when I wake up in the morning. Alicia is worried about her as well,"

"Well she won't tell us anything," said Fred.

"Seriously," said George. "The dreams are a brick wall for her,"

"She puts it up every time we mention our dad, our mum,"

"And the word 'serious' for some odd reason,"

"Serious?" questioned Angelina.

"Serious." The twins said. Professor Binns continued to drone on and on about the War of- Fred and George fell asleep, leaning against one another.

* * *

"Jamie," said the twins. "Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Jamie looked up from her book and the twins jumped. She had massive bags underneath her eyes and she seemed almost pale compared to the laughing girl they had seen over the summer, who flew her broomstick better than the rest of them. Her hazel eyes were puffy and red. Her hair had lost its bounce and flow it had gained over the summer from her happiness.

"Bloody,"

"Hell,"

"How bad is it?" questioned Jamie, her voice hollow and cracked.

"What's going on with you?" questioned the twins, sitting down on either side of her. She sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know," she said. "I just keep having a reoccurring memory of that night. The night my parents died," She wiped her eyes and sighed. "I remember lying under that bed, scared to death, waiting for my father to come pull me out and tell me that everything is alright." The twins exchanged glances over her head as tears streamed down her face. "But he never came, obviously."

"What about Harry?" said Fred.

"Harry?" questioned Jamie, confusion crossing her face.

"Your brother," George clarified. Realization crossed her face.

"Oh, I don't know we've been separated for years. Sometimes, even with everyone asking me how my brother was, I just can't remember his name. I can't remember whose eyes he had, what his hair was like, who he liked more, if he liked me at all..." she sighed. "It seems stupid doesn't it? That I don't remember the only family connection I have left."

"It's not stupid," Fred defended.

"You were small when you were separated Jamie."

"I know," said Jamie. Her eyes widened. She got up and the twins looked at her. "I'm sorry. I have to go talk to Dumbledore," She walked towards the portrait hole then turned around, walking back. "And if you bewitch any of my things, I will know and bewitch them to beat you to death."

"Nice to know you have your sense of humor back!" shouted Fred as she escaped out the portrait hole.

* * *

"Your wands please," said the security guard with the scruffy beard and boring grey eyes. His security robes weren't intimidating to Jamie as she pulled the wand from its sanctuary in her boot. She handed it to him and he inspected it. "Rowan, unicorn hair, thirteen and three quarters,"

"And slightly springy," she added with a quip. Dumbledore chuckled behind her. The security guard inspected Dumbledore's wand before turning to the new Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

"I don't need to inspect your wand Minister," said the guard. "I know you mean no harm."

"Dumbledore and Ms. Potter will need their wands as well," said the Minister. "Where we are going, we are going to need to produce a Patronus," The rain pounded against the window nearby as the wave splashed against the sides of the island.

"Jamie cannot produce one so I will have to do it for her," said Dumbledore. "She's had some really tough things in her life," Jamie pretended she wasn't listening, as she yawned from her lack of sleep.

"I bet," said Fudge, in a whisper. "Wasn't she under her bed?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Let's not talk about that here Cornelius,"

"Of course," said Fudge, walking forwards. Jamie looked at Fudge who smiled and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "Let's go and see him." She watched him climb the steps and she glanced at Dumbledore, who gave her a reassuring tap, on his way after Fudge. She seemed reassured as she walked up the steps after them.

They climbed thousands of stairs but Jamie didn't feel tired at all once they reached the Dementor guarded cells. Dumbledore and Fudge were being protected by Fudge's Patronus, a dog that hopped back and forth between them. Dumbledore's Patronus, a phoenix, was wrapped around like Jamie's shoulders like Fawkes, his actual Phoenix, had done earlier that day. They reached the floor and Fudge opened the door. Several of the inmates poked their heads in, only to pull away once the Dementors went to kiss them.

Jamie's eyes scanned the inmates to see one poke his head out. She gasped. He had looked horrible. His hair, which had once been short and elegant, now was long and tattered. His face was now gaunt and sunken but Jamie was still reminded of the man who she once called 'Uncle Snuffles'. His skin, once bright and fresh, was now waxy from his mistreatment in the prison. His grey eyes fell upon her and his eyes widened.

"Jamie?" he questioned. Jamie ran towards him ignoring the protests of the Minister. She still had Dumbledore's patronus around her shoulders so she was protected. Three years from now, Fudge would describe Sirius had become human from the moment he had seen the young girl but could not completely understand the situation.

"Sirius," Jamie whispered once she reached him. He looked at her, as if inspecting her.

"What age are you now?"

"I'm twelve," she told him, happy for the first time this year. "I'm a Gryffindor like you and Daddy," She looked at the men, who were close enough for the patronus to work but far enough so she could have some privacy like she had asked. "I got Daddy's map back from Filch last year,"

"You did?"

"Well, Fred and George Weasley were about to get detention and I saved their skins," she said. "They happened to grab it and I figured it out by the Easter holidays. I knew it was yours from the nicknames, I still call Remus 'Moony'."

"How is he?" questioned Sirius, still inspecting her. A Dementor moved towards Sirius but the phoenix screeched at the figure. The Dementor backed away once again. Dumbledore sent them a glance.

"He's still suffering," said Jamie. "Some witch at the Ministry drafted some anti-werewolf registration and now he can't find a job. That's all I know really. I'm staying with Dromeda."

"Andromeda, how's she doing?"

"Excellent, frustrated that Ted is always away. Dorie is in her final year this year,"

"That's excellent," Jamie felt a hand brush her cheek and looked to see Sirius had outstretched a hand to touch her. He had moved her hair to expose the birthmark on her neck. "Looks like you still have the hoof mark. That truly shows that you are Prong's daughter,"

"Sirius," whispered Jamie. "It doesn't look _that _much like a hoof."

"I know and don't worry," said Sirius. "I'm still in shock. You look so much like your mother but,"

"I have my father's eyes," said Jamie. "I know, heard it a thousand times," Sirius laughed and smiled at her. "I miss him too," she told him.

"I know," said Sirius. "You were always so close to your father,"

"Jamie," called Dumbledore. "We need to go in a couple of minutes if we are going to do the other thing that you requested."

"Alright, Headmaster," Fudge began to ask where they were going so Jamie took this time to turn back to Sirius.

"I know you're innocent, Sirius," she whispered. "That night and the fact that I know that Wormy was the secret keeper is one of the few things that I can still remember." Sirius's eyes widened. "I can tell Dumbledore if you want-"

"No," said Sirius. "You cannot tell anyone you know that. Not even Remus."

"But he deserves to know!" whispered Jamie, harshly. "He's still beating himself up about that night Sirius!"

"Jamie," pleaded Sirius, as Dumbledore drew closer. "Promise me,"

"Fine," said Jamie. Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder and began pulling her towards the exit.

"Wait!" shouted Sirius. Both of them turned to see Fudge pointing his wand at Sirius, whose head was dangerously through the bars. "What spot do you play on the team?!" Jamie seemed to just realize that she was wearing her team jacket and smiled at him, if only slightly.

"Chaser," she whispered. The words seemed to echo for both Jamie and Sirius as Sirius smiled. Fudge shoved him into the cell before the Dementors could give the prisoner a kiss. She leaned against Dumbledore and whispered again, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," he said. They descended down the steps towards the bottom floor. "Now, we need to get to Little Whingling."

* * *

Jamie walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and wanted nothing more than to curl by the fire while enjoying the peace and quiet that was sure to follow. She had been the only Gryffindor to sign the staying at Hogwarts list as they all had families to go home too. Andromeda and Ted were going on a second honeymoon to the Bahamas so she and Nymphadora were staying at the castle.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Devil's Snare," said Jamie, yawning. The portrait swung open and Jamie clambered in. She looked up at a _smash_ and smiled to see the Weasley twins playing Wizard's chess near the first. She walked over and looked up. "Did you miss the train?" The twins looked up and smiled up at her.

"Nope,"

"We sent Mum a letter and told her we decided to stay,

"When she asked why, we told her that you were having troubles and we wanted to be there,"

"She told us to be good,"

"But we know that isn't going to happen," the twins chorused.

"Want to go to Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"

"McGonagall came by and said that they were taking everyone to Hogsmede and since we were the only three under third year, they're going to keep an eye on us."

"That's awesome," said Jamie, moving to sit down next to George.

"Yeah," George said, moving so she could rest against his chest. "Apparently, they can't trust us in the castle,"

"Can you believe that?" questioned Fred. Jamie nodded as she rested against George's chest. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest, and soon fell into the best sleep she had gotten all year.

* * *

"Ms. Potter," Jamie turned away from the twins and noticed the Minister of Magic standing behind their small trio who were huddled together for warmth. "Fancy seeing you here as you are only a second year,"

"Yes," said Jamie. "Well, the twins and I are the only second years so they decided to bring us along because we are not trusted in the castle alone."

"Oh," said Fudge. "I haven't seen you since-"

"The start of holidays," said Jamie. "When I found you talking to Dumbledore in his office, yes, I remember, Minister." Fudge seemed to notice that she hadn't told the twins and dropped it.

"I've got to meet Minerva," he told her. "I'll see you some other time, Ms. Potter,"

"Goodbye Minister," he disappeared into the crowd and the twins looked at Jamie.

"What was that about?"

"No idea," she said. She turned and went inside Honeydukes to get her some Sugar Quills.

* * *

Charlie was surprised once he came back to Hogwarts. He noticed the twins running but didn't notice that Jamie was between them until she slid under his legs, trying to avoid Filch who was hobbling after them. The twins' heads were thrown back in laughter as they helped Jamie scramble upwards. Filch cried after them, calling them 'the blasted Marauders' which caused them to laugh.

Jamie's hair was now bouncy and untidy like it had once been. Her face had become fuller once again and color had returned to her cheeks. Her laugh had become happy once again. Her hazel eyes were shining brightly once again and she had thrown herself into Quidditch. Charlie was very pleased when she scored another goal during practice.

"So," he said walking up to her. She looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow. "What happened over the course of the Christmas holidays?"

"Nightmares stopped," said Jamie. She looked over at the twins who were hitting the Bludger back and forth like Charlie suggested. "I was reminded that I wasn't alone. And Dumbledore took me to show me that my brother was alright. Showed me that he was alive and eased my nerves,"

"Was that part of the problem?" questioned Charlie.

"I don't know," said Jamie, tears trickling in her eyes. But Charlie noted that they were tears of joy. "You know, he's going to be the same year as Ron,"

"No I didn't. Is that why you baby him a bit?"

"Never been around my brother to baby him,"

"Don't worry, he loves it," said Charlie. "Let's just hope that he doesn't get a crush."

"Yeah, let's hope,"

* * *

Jamie sat under a tree reading a Quidditch book with her hair pulled backwards into a ponytail, exposing the birthmark. Her wolf necklace was running around her ankles as he decided to be energetic that day. He didn't go very far, luckily for Jamie, as she had told the charm not too. Jamie had an odd habit of chewing on her nails when studying, which is dually noted by the twins.

"You bite your nails," Jamie looked up at Angelina who was looking at the blackette with a shocked expression.

"Yes," she said. "The twins say it's only when I study,"

"Ahh," said Angelina. "You should really take a break from studying."

"The twins are in detention," she said. "I don't really have anyone to hang out with,"

"You have me," said Angelina. Jamie looked up at her. "And Alicia," Angelina held out a hand to Jamie who looked at it, then at Angelina's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Angelina. Jamie smiled, closed her book, and grabbed Angelina's hand. The wolf charm slipped into Jamie's pocket as Angelina pulled her up off the ground. Angelina led her over to Alicia and the rest of the Gryffindor girls, including a first year named Katie Bell.

* * *

"Bye Angelina, Katie, Alicia!" shouted Jamie over the loud noises of the platform. The two girls said goodbye to her and promised to write. Fred grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the Weasleys, including Bill, and the Tonks. Jamie hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly before going down the line of the Weasley siblings. She embraced the twins before kissing them both on the cheek. She pulled away and held up a spare piece of parchment.

"Hey," said Fred, as the rest of the family was occupied. He reached out to grab it but Jamie slipped it into her bag.

"My turn boys," she said. They laughed as she slipped the Marauder's Map into her bag. Andromeda hugged the young girl and smiled.

"We've got to go," said Ted. "We need to get moved into the new house,"

"Do I get to stay in my room when Grandma Marjorie comes over?" questioned Jamie, tugging on her adopted father's arm. "I hate rooming with Dorie,"

"Yes," said Andromeda. "Now come on,"

"Bye!" said Jamie, waving at the twins. The Weasleys followed them out and Jamie gripped hold of Tonks's arm. The two skipped through King's Cross as Ted pushed the carts not that far behind them.


	3. Prologue: Part Three

**Reunited with Harry**

* * *

"Jamie!" said a voice from a floor below. There were a couple of thuds down below and several screams from Andromeda and Tonks. Ted could be heard laughing through the floorboards. Jamie Potter was standing on a chair as she continued to pin posters up on the walls of her freshly dried crimson walls. She was fumbling with a Muggle invention called 'tape' because she had lost all of her pins in the move. Despite her adopted father being a Muggleborn, Jamie had no experience with it. She managed to get it up and sat on the chair, looking around the room.

This room was significantly bigger than her previous one with hardwood floor instead of shaggy grey carpet. She had been given a canopy bed for the move that had her trunk placed at the end. Multiple bookshelves lined the walls, several with books and some of them had some of her magical stuff, along with a desk between two of them. Her broomstick, a Nimbus 1995, was leaning against the corner nearest the bed. The wolf charm was curled up on the nightstand with the chain hanging off the side while down below, a small kitten was batting at the chain.

Jamie suddenly got saddened as she stared at the small kitten, remembering her old cat, Irina, that had once been her mother's. Irina had died about halfway through the summer from natural causes which Jamie was in fact thankful for. As an early birthday present, Ted and Andromeda had gotten Jamie a small kitten so she could have the same bond that her mother had with Irina. She had yet to name the kitten though. She was highly thinking the name Belle for its beautiful pearl colored cloak.

"How's Belle?" she questioned the kitten. The kitten glanced up at her with a confused glance and Jamie sighed heavily. "Great, I'm talking to a kitten," Jamie bent down, picking up the kitten in her hands. The tiny kitten purred and relaxed into her hands, curling in a ball after Jamie placed her on her lap.

"Jamie!" called the voice, still from downstairs. Jamie continued to stare down at the kitten and sighed. She scratched her pointed ears causing a low purring sound to be issued from the cat. Jamie smiled and leaned down.

"You remind me of Irina," she whispered. The kitten purred again and Jamie sighed. She turned to the piece of parchment that sat near the charm. She reached out to grab it when she heard footsteps. Tonks opened the door and Jamie looked up at her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" questioned Tonks. The newly graduated Hogwarts student had changed her style. She had changed her normally shoulder length hair to short hair and had changed it to a hot pink. Occasionally, when she got angry, her hair would grow and turn a phoenix red. At the moment, Tonks wore a pair of tight pants with a Muggle shirt that had _The Beatles _on it.

"Yes," said Jamie. "I'm just thinking. What's up?"

"How do you know that I'm not talking about lunch?"

"We just had breakfast,"

"What if Mum needs your help?"

"It would've been Mum's voice,"

"Dad?"

"Dad's voice," said Jamie. "What's up?" Tonks sighed, dramatically, before giving in.

"Angelina is here to take you to Diagon Alley,"

"Is she really?" questioned Jamie. The witch poked her head in the room and smiled at Jamie. Angelina Johnson, like Jamie, had matured a bit over the summer. She had begun to curve and grow. Her skin had grown richer and her hair had been styled for once. Tonks gave a dramatic flourishing bow and pretended to show Angelina into the room. "Thank you, Tonks. You may go now," Tonks gave another bow and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Angelina and Jamie cracked up as Angelina crossed the room. "Where's Alicia?"

"She's meeting us there. She's also bringing the Chaser whose replacing her on the team, Katie Bell,"

"I can't believe her parents are making her quit Quidditch because of an 'A' on her Potions final when she passed out from nerves,"

"Her parents are two of the smartest people, what do you expect?" questioned Angelina. Jamie shrugged and continued to pet the kitten. Angelina walked over and sat next to Jamie. "I'm sorry about Irina,"

"She was getting old," said Jamie, picking up the kitten. The kitten squirmed and Jamie placed her on the pillow where she curled up to go back to a peaceful slumber. "Had her a few weeks and I still haven't named her. I was thinking Belle, what do you think?"

"I like it," Angelina supported. "It's a beautiful name." Angelina rubbed Jamie's arm. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," said Jamie. "Are we going by Floo?"

"Yes,"

* * *

Jamie passed through the barrier after saying goodbye to her family, who had to run to their various meetings (Spain for Ted, a friend for Andromeda, and the Auror Department for Tonks to try to enroll again). Jamie marched on until she found a compartment with Angelina and Lee Jordan. Alicia and Katie were also inside, talking about Katie's upcoming classes and Katie's nervousness about being the youngest on the team.

"Hello, Lee," said Jamie as the Quidditch commentator helped Jamie with her trunk and the smaller cat cage. "Where are the twins?"

"I don't know," said Lee. "They might still be with their family. I was actually about to go look." Lee cast a look at Angelina who was talking with Katie and Alicia excitedly about something. Jamie got the message and nodded.

"I'll go find them," said Jamie, patting his arm. He nodded and sat back down on the seat. Jamie hopped off the train and went through the barrier. She looked around to find the Weasleys walking towards her position with Mrs. Weasley complaining about how it was packed with Muggles. "Hey," she said, walking over and jumping on Fred's cart. "I was just looking for you,"

"Looks like you found us," said George with a smirk.

"Hello, Jamie," said Ms. Weasley. Jamie waved her fingers at Ms. Weasley from her perch. "Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped Ginny, bouncing on her toes. "Mom, can't I go..." Jamie looked sadly at Ginny as Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around her youngest.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Jamie rolled her head backwards to look at Fred who pushed her head back upwards. She laughed and moved to hit Fred's face, causing him to grunt. "All right, Percy, you go first." Percy, who was the tallest, pushed forwards as a group of tourists walked by the Prefect. By the time the group cleared, Percy was long gone.

"Fred, you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"George," said Jamie. Fred looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that it's easy for anyone, much less your mother, to tell two identical twins apart?"

"Sorry, George, dear." Mrs. Weasley apologized

"Only joking, I am Fred," Fred was through the barrier in seconds, pushing Jamie as well, who had begun to laugh. Jamie could hear George, the real George, telling him to hurry up. Fred stopped until George joined them on the platform and turned to him. "Do you think it's easy to push a trunk and a thirteen year old girl on a cart?"

"But Jamie's as light as a twig,"

"It's true, I am," said Jamie. "Now Lee is looking for you; we have a compartment with the girls and Lee down that way." Jamie noticed a brown hair teen not far away and hopped off. "I'll come say goodbye to your sister after I say hello to Cedric,"

"Tell Diggory hello for us," chimed the twins, disappearing down the train. Cedric Diggory, who had noticed her, separated from his family and friends before he walked over to Jamie. He smiled as he reached her. She stood on her toes to hug him tightly. He hugged her back for a couple of seconds before they separated.

"Thanks for last year," she told him. "You have no idea what it means to me." Cedric had comforted her after a rough night where she didn't go to sleep because she kept hearing her mother's screams. She had been crying in a deserted hallway when he had approached, having fallen asleep in the library.

"Just as you realize that no matter what you think that you're not alone," said Cedric.

"I think I realize that now," said Jamie. "I kept having those nightmares about that night and it kept reminding me what I lost. I also have an answer to that question you asked me after that Herebolgy lesson."

"What is it?"

"They thought that I would be like Percy and be a strict rule follower," said Jamie. "But obviously, I'm not,"

"We're thankful for that," Jamie turned to see the twins. "Come on, Mom wants to say goodbye,"

"Ok," said Jamie. "See you in Herebolgy, Cedric,"

"Good-bye Jamie," said Cedric. George grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd with Fred right behind the pair.

* * *

Jamie ran towards the Quidditch pitch, muttering underneath her breath. She couldn't believe Snape had held her back in Potions because she didn't do the potion correctly. She knew that he was keeping her from getting down the pitch so they had to wait for her and cut practice short. But once she saw the people in red and gold flying around, she knew that Wood wasn't that stupid. She raced forward and noticed that there was someone catching something and then letting it go.

_Harry, _she thought, stopping not far from the Keepers goals. Harry looked almost remarkably like their father up on the broom. He was warming with a glow that only a Quidditch player could ever experience on a broom. Jamie mildly considered trying to sneak in but Oliver Wood spotted her.

"Potter!" he snapped. She looked up at him to see him descending to her. "Where have you been?"

"Snape held me back, Wood. Percy is the only reason I'm here right now,"

"How?" questioned Wood, interested.

"He heard me talking from inside the potions class. He asked why I wasn't at the pitch. Snape, of course, told me that I should've said something. But you know that I-"

"Potter,"

"Yes?"

"I get the point,"

"Sorry,"

"You're staying fifteen minutes late."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, now go get dressed." Jamie stomped off towards the changing rooms, steaming pouring from the years. She didn't notice Harry, who had turned at the sound of his last name, watching her a bit confused.

* * *

"We're staying at Hogwarts again," said Fred as he and George, sitting on both sides of her. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Dad, Mum, and Ginny are visiting Charlie in Romania." Jamie was sitting in the middle of the couch. No one had approached her for the empty because they knew that as soon as Fred and George came back, they would be banned from the couch. The twins both leaned backwards and slammed their feet on the table, where Jamie's pile of books towered at. Jamie crossed her arms over Fred's legs and leaned into George's chest.

Across the room, Harry was watching the three silently. Hermione was leaning over a book looking for Nicolas Flamel while Ron was challenging him in Wizarding Chess. Harry watched Jamie look up from her book towards one twin before the other. She said something that Harry couldn't make out from this distance. The twins began to laugh at her, while her face remained almost completely neutral only cracking a small smile.

"Harry?" questioned Hermione. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah," said Harry, before sending another order to a pawn. "Jamie,"

"You fancy her?" questioned Ron.

"No," said Harry, a little sharp. "She just seems a bit familiar, I can't figure out from where though,"

"Well if it helps, her last name is Potter-Tonks. She might be a cousin or something that your father might've been estranged from."

"Yeah, maybe,"

* * *

Fred and George had roused her from her sleep early Christmas morning from her spot on Lee Jordan's abandoned bed. She had spent the night in the third year boys' dorm because she didn't want to stay completely alone in the abandoned girls' dorm, as Angelina and Alicia went home this year. Fred leaned against her and George was stretched out near her head, both of them talking to one another, until she woke up.

"Let me sleep," she groaned.

"Merry Christmas," Jamie sat up at the words and Fred fell backwards on her legs because he didn't pull up quick enough. Jamie kicked him to the floor and noticed the presents at the end of her bed.

"Guess they knew that you were up here," said George. "Looks like you got a sweater from Mum, again."

"I like your Mum's sweaters," she said. "They're always so nice and cozy," Jamie tore open the said present and held up the maroon sweater that had a gold J on it. "I still wonder how she got the time to make them with you two blowing up your bedroom every five seconds,"

"We do as well," said George.

"It's one of the wonderful things we love about our mom," said Fred. "Put it on,"

"I am not putting this on in front of you guys," said Jamie. "Who knows what kind of magic is on this room? And the fact that you are almost teenagers is frightening."

"You have no trust in us,"

"Besides, we turn thirteen in April,"

"No, I do not," said Jamie, moving to put her sweater over her knee. The twins laughed and hopped over to their beds. Jamie moved onto the following present as the twins began ripping up her gifts which had been a broom polish set.

Jamie got Sugar Quills from Fred and George (the only thing that let her know that they weren't messed with was the seal), a new Puddlemere United t-shirt from Tonks, and a purple beret from Fleur and Gabrielle. Her adopted parents sent her a new sketchbook, which she was thankful for because the other one was ripping at the seams. Bill sent her a journal with a wolf on the front and Charlie sent her a miniature dragon that zoomed across the room, throwing small fires at everything.

"So," said Jamie, sucking on a Cherry Quill with her feet propped up on one of the bedposts. "What are we going to do today? I would love to go to the feast."

"We were thinking about heading out to Hogsmede, that one witch passage goes straight to Honeydukes,"

"When did you explore that passage way?"

"You were in another detention with Snape,"

"Hey it's not _my _fault that he hates me!"

* * *

Harry woke up with a burning sensation in his fingers and felt as if his hand was being held. He forced his eyes opened and reached with his free hand to find his glasses. Having found the objects, he slipped them on and looked around to see Jamie beside his bed. Her hair was thrown backwards and she had a pair of round glasses on with her cheek on her arm. She was gripping his hand tightly as she slept.

"Harry, you're awake," Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore who was at the foot of his bed, gazing at Jamie as well. "Ahh yes, I bet you're wondering about her as well,"

"Who is she to me?" questioned Harry.

"She's your sister," said Dumbledore simply. "You were split that night. Not by our attention, Hagrid could not find her. She was told by your father to not come out from under her bed unless someone she trusted found her. Hagrid searched her room but couldn't find her. A Ministry officer eventually convinced her to come out. She's been with a close friend since,"

"Does she remember me?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She didn't know what you looked like until the Christmas in her second year, I took her myself,"

"Why couldn't she see me?"

"She knew that you didn't grow up with magic. She grew up being famous, but not as famous as you, of course, and she grew to resent the fame. She can't go anywhere without someone recognizing her eyes or her hair. She stopped wearing glasses because of it as well." Dumbledore sighed. "She always wanted to come rescue you from that place but I told her that it was for your protection,"

"How is living there my protection?" Dumbledore began explaining and Harry tried very hard to listen but he began to stare at Jamie's sleeping form. Was it really possible that Jamie was the last familial connection other than the Dursleys? Could he live with her instead of with the Dursleys?

"You can't go live with her Harry,"

"What?"

"You can't go live with her," repeated Dumbledore. "Your protection only continues as long as you live with the Dursleys. Don't yell at me though, Jamie has already done that,"

"How long?"

"Three times per year for the last three years," said Dumbledore. "She should wake up in a bit, she's hasn't left here ever since you came."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She was very worried about you. She shouted at Madam Pomfrey when she tried to make her leave."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey bustling in. She draped a blanket around Jamie's shoulders before sighing heavily. She rubbed Jamie's shoulders. "I know I've said this before but she sure has James's stubbornness combined with Lily's temper,"

"Yes, she does," said Dumbledore. He walked over and clasped Jamie's shoulders. "Reminds me of your parents seventh year,"

"What happened then?" questioned Harry.

"Your sister was born," said Dumbledore. "She was born a week before their NEWTs exams. James never left Lily's side and he wanted to hold Jamie once she was born. He wouldn't leave until exams."

"Jamie was born during school?!"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said. "I remember that day well because of Lily's screaming. It brought several unwanted visitors as well." Jamie bolted out of sleep. She looked up and around.

"What's going on?" her eyes landed on Harry and she turned to Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell me he woke up?!"

"Sorry," said Dumbledore. "You finally fell asleep." Jamie glared at him but turned to Harry.

"Are you ok?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm fine,"

"I assumed Dumbledore told you,"

"Yes, he did."

"Well," said Jamie, placing her other hand on top of his hand that was in her grasp. "I just want you to know that I didn't want too many things piled on at once. Finding out you're a wizard is dramatic enough add the fact you had an unknown sister might make it more crazy because I'm pretty sure our aunt wouldn't take kindly that her sister got pregnant at 17,"

"No I don't think she would,"

* * *

"Who's that?" asked Aunt Petunia, pointing to Jamie, who was hugging Ginny.

"My sister," said Harry, bluntly.

"You don't have a sister!" Uncle Vernon snapped.

"Harry," said Jamie walking over. She smiled and hugged him. Aunt Petunia's jaw dropped at the sight of a spitting image of her sister. "Be careful this summer ok? I'm only an owl away. Please owl me,"

"I will," said Harry. Jamie smiled and glanced up at his scar. She pushed up the hair and placed a gentle kiss against the skin. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Mum used to do that to us," she said. She kissed his forehead again. "I'll see you next year. Promise?"

"Promise," said Harry. Jamie smiled and went to say goodbye to Oliver Wood, who pulled her into a tight hug. Harry turned to Dudley, who flinched.

"Bye Harry!" called Ron and Hermione. Harry waved as he followed the Dursleys out.

* * *

"Ms. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. Jamie looked up at the Transfiguration teacher the following September. "I need you to follow me," Jamie nodded her head, getting up from the table. Ginny grabbed her robes and Jamie turned to her.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"No idea," said Jamie. "Don't worry, I'll be back," Jamie followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. Several portraits waved at Jamie and she waved back at the portraits that she had missed. "What's going on Professor?"

"Your brother and Mr. Weasley have crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow," she said simply.

"Wait-seriously?" she asked, remembering her times where she and the twins tried to get in the Whomping Willow. "Are they alright?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "They said that the barrier sealed itself and they couldn't get to the train. They decided to take Mr. Weasley's modified car to here and follow the train."

"Why didn't they wait?"

"It didn't cross their mind. They thought that they were going to be sent home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley owled us once the car disappeared." Professor McGonagall said, looking at Jamie. "He's a bit of a trouble maker, your brother."

"Must run in the family," she said simply. Professor McGonagall stopped outside Snape's office and opened the door. She walked in and beckoned Jamie inside the room. Harry looked up and smiled as she walked into the small office. Snape glared at her as she walked over to Harry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"What happened to Ginny?" questioned Ron.

"Gryffindor," she answered. Ron looked ultimately relieved and Jamie walked over, massaging his shoulders. "Did you break your wand?"

"The tree did," he answered, holding it up.

"Ouch, you're going to need a new one,"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking up at her. "Do you think that I might accidently curse myself?"

"It's a possibility," said Jamie. Both looked up at Harry who was looking at them in confusion. "What?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Can't remember," they both stated. Harry raised an eyebrow. "We were never close but my adopted sister was close friends with Charlie and I always went over there. Of course, I didn't become friends with the twins until our first year but I got close enough to Ron, Harry."

"So was our meeting a coincidence?"

"Yeah," said Jamie. "I wasn't with the twins when they took Ron to find a compartment."

"Or when they found you either," Ron stated. Jamie moved to grab a sandwich and began munching on it. Harry sat down and Jamie stood by him.

* * *

The twins were sitting on either side of Jamie in Three Broomsticks. They could hear Jamie's foot bouncing uncontrollably in a sense of nervousness. George groaned and reached over, placing a hand on her knee and forcing her foot to stop bouncing.

"Stop it," said George.

"I'm sorry," said Jamie. "But everyone thinks that Harry is the heir of Slytherin,"

"He speaks Parseltongue," said Fred.

"By that logic, I'm the heir of Slytherin!" said Jamie, frustrated. They stared at her and she laced her fingers together. "I've been able to do it since the age of five,"

"How?"

"I learned, I guess," said Jamie. "A Wizarding neighbor had a son who could speak it. He's not dark by the way, it was just one of those odd talents. I'm not fluent but I can remember some things." Jamie looked around the bar and noticed a wall of pictures on the other side of the room. "I'll be back," she said. They nodded and began talking about the latest prank. Jamie crossed the room to the wall of pictures and looked around the various pictures. She recognized various students inside the pictures who waved up at her. She noticed one towards the top and grabbed a chair, standing on it to grab the picture. She sat down at the picture and looked at it.

Inside the frame was a group of four, a girl and three boys, who were laughing while leaning against the other. She recognized one of the boys as her father who had his arms wrapped around a woman who looked a lot like Jamie. Jamie recognized the two boys who were leaning against the other trying to support them. Each of the group had a butterbeer bottle in hand. Jamie wished that they could all be there and be like that.

"Excuse me?" Jamie turned to Madam Rosmerta. "Why did you take that picture?"

"Oh," said Jamie. "I'm sorry. I don't have this photograph of them and I wanted to see it." Rosmerta's eyes widened as she inspected Jamie's features. Jamie turned her hazel eyes towards the picture once again.

"Your father was a good man,"

"I know," said Jamie.

"I remember when they weren't dating. He was always pinning after her," said Rosmerta. "Remus and Sirius always told him to give up on it but I guess it's a good thing that he didn't."

"Mom always liked him," said Jamie. "Just as a friend, until her final year when he dated her and then stayed by her when she was pregnant with me," She turned to the madam. "That's all the consolation that I need, Madam Rosmerta." Jamie hopped on the chair and placed the picture back before walking back over to the twins.

* * *

Jamie sat on Lee's bed while the twins were talking about a prank. The Marauder's Map was spread out on the bed and Jamie was using her wand to light it up. She was staring at Filch's dot when she decided that she was going to see who was still in the Gryffindor Common room. She maneuvered the various flaps and froze in shock.

_Peter Pettigrew._

Jamie sat on the bed, frozen as she stared at the parchment, hoping that it was wrong because she was going to kill that slimy little-

Rat...

* * *

Jamie was called into McGonagall's office one night and she arrived there to see the multiple Weasleys inside. Percy was leaning against the wall, the twins were sitting in the chairs, and Ron was missing from the group. She looked at them confused and sent a glance at Percy who was trying to fight tears.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Jamie," said the Professor. "Sit down," Jamie moved over and sat in the fluffy red chair that popped out for her. She took her place on the chair and looked around. "Earlier today, there was another attack and this time a student was taken into the Chamber."

"Who was it?"

"Ginny Weasley," The Weasleys choked out a sob and Jamie felt tears spring into her eyes at the news. She couldn't believe that the monster would take Ginny Weasley of all people. She wasn't even related to a Slytherin! It made no sense at all. Jamie's hands clamped over her mouth as she let out a sob. Ginny had always been like a little sister to her. She couldn't lose her. "Jamie," whispered Professor McGonagall. "There's more,"

"What?" questioned Jamie.

"Lockhart, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter have gone missing," Jamie broke down sobbing.

They stayed there for the remainder of the day. Percy began patrolling because he couldn't just sit there. He began going around and checking by to tell them that he hadn't found them yet. Jamie had left to get a book to bury her head inside of it in hopes of escaping. The twins were sleeping on either side of Jamie, as all had moved to the floor. Professor McGonagall stood in the corner and watched the sky.

It was nearing midnight when the door opened. The twins jerked out of sleep and looked up at their father who stood in the doorway. Jamie looked up before standing up. She noticed the excited look on his face. "What's the look for?" A blob of red hair pushed through. "GINNY!" Jamie hugged the small red head who hugged her back. The twins hugged both of them.

"Harry and Ron are in Dumbledore's office," said Ginny. "Lockhart lost his memory,"

Jamie was already out the door.

* * *

"What are you doing for the summer?" Harry asked Jamie.

"I'm spending the summer with Alicia." Jamie said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I might meet the twins in Diagon Alley but I'll see if I can get you out of that household even for an hour or two. I don't want my letters getting deflected by a house elf again."

"Why do they try to hurt themselves?"

"It's only when they disobey a direct order," she explained. "It's what they've always done and always felt like they need to hurt themselves. It also depends on the owner. I think we had a house elf but I can't be for sure." Percy was saying goodbye to Penelope Clearwater and Oliver Wood not far away but the Potters didn't notice as they neared the barrier.

"So when Dobby came to warn me about what Lucius Malfoy did, he was disobeying an order?"

"Yes," said Jamie, "I guess so," They slipped through the barrier and Jamie noticed the Dursleys not far away, looking as if they were disgusted for being in the station. "Is that boy our cousin? Does he always look like a pig?"

"Yes," said Harry. "You should have seen him when Hagrid actually put a pig tail on him."

"Are you serious?"

"Seriously serious," Jamie laughed but he didn't really understand why. She gripped his shoulder and turned to him as the Weasleys began to come through the barrier. Angelina came with the twins and began saying goodbye. Jamie smiled at her little brother.

"I'll see you before the Feast this time, ok?"

"Alright," said Harry. Jamie pulled him into a hug and smiled. His arms tightened around her waist and she smiled returning the grip. "You look like Mum, you know,"

"I know," she said, pulling away. "I would say you look like Dad with Mum's eyes but I think you've heard it enough so I won't." She smiled and gripped his shoulders again. "Oh and tell your uncle if he threatens you that I don't care that I'm underage, I will come and transfigure him into a pig," Harry laughed.

"I'll use that threat," said Harry. Jamie smiled and walked him over to the family, smiling at them.

"Hello," Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia flinched. Dudley waved, half heartedly. Jamie turned to Harry and smiled, before kissing his forehead. "I'll see you in September,"

"Bye Jamie,"

"Bye Harry," Jamie turned and glided over to the Weasleys after giving a death glare to the Dursleys. The Dursleys strode out of King's Cross and Harry followed suit. They got in the car and drove off, not knowing what the following summer would bring the four who lived in the house.

* * *

_And that is where our story starts, the story of an ungrateful aunt being blown up, a young girl whose real story was never revealed, a young boy going through the emotional roller coaster of his parents dying by the hands of a man they had trusted, and the godfathers of both children come back into their lives for the first time since that night on October 31, 1981._

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you stayed with the story. If you did, thank you so very much and please review. Next chapter will begin switching from Jamie to Harry's point of view. I am also going to work some romance back into this story as well. Expect a few changes to some scenes in Prisoner of Azkaban (like the Shrieking Shack scene near the end) because I really don't want to quote the book word for word but I'll try to remember some of the smaller plots. _  
_**

**So I hope that you guys will review and tell me how I did. **

_Please? _


	4. Traveling and Diagon Alley

**Hey every body. Here we officially start the story of the Prisoner of Azkaban. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'll try to update faster next time. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the queen and I am obviously not her. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Traveling and Diagon Alley**

* * *

Harry James Potter was a very strange kid who went to a magical school during most of the year which he never wanted to leave and he certainly didn't want to go back to his aunt's house on Privet Drive. The only good part of the summer had happened when Uncle Vernon's work college came over and Harry was banished to his room. Harry had walked in to his room to see someone sprawled on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hello Harry," the figure said. She had sat up and Harry smiled at his sister, Jane Lily Potter, who went by Jamie. Harry and Jamie had been separated since the fateful night that their parents were killed in their home. Jamie had grown up in the magical world while Harry had been forced to live in the Muggle world with their last remaining relatives. Both of the siblings had been very upset about that simple fact but had pushed it aside to get closer.

Jamie had the same uncontrollable black hair that Harry had inherited from their father but she had their father's hazel eyes as well but ultimately looked like their mother. This year, she had cut her hair to her shoulders and had begun to wear more form fitting clothes than in previous years. She still was, over all, the same person he had last seen on the platform.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered, closing the door behind him.

"When I realized who Mr. Spinet was going to have dinner with, I asked if I could sneak up here to see my brother who I never see," she whispered. "I told them that if they knew that they had a witch for a daughter that they would've been thrown out because that's how they were." She shrugged and they sat on the bed. "So other than being cooped up in this house, how's your summer been?"

"Good," said Harry. "I get to use Hedwig this year so I've been in contact with Ron, Hermione, and you of course."

"Yeah, I can't hang out with the twins because they are doing something and they won't tell me. I'm going to kill them," said Jamie with a heavy sigh. "Well at least I still have you." She smiled brightly at him which he returned.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"You're welcome," said Jamie. "Need help on your homework?"

"Yes, especially Potions,"

"I'm good at it but Snape hates me." Jamie had spent the entire dinner in his room helping with his dreaded potions homework. She would come sneak in every once in a while just to see him because she knew that Uncle Vernon, based on Harry's description, was never going to let Jamie, a witch, through the front door.

On his birthday, about one o clock, Jamie climbed the gate wall and peaked through the window to see him before knocking quietly. Harry looked up from stashing his homework under a loose floor board to see her features. She had been in her pajamas as well and her hair was messier than normal, as if just woken up. Harry climbed off of his bed as quietly as possible and opened up the window. Jamie climbed in the bedroom and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered. Jamie smiled and hugged her brother. Harry hugged her back and smiled at him. "I brought you something,"

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," said Jamie. "Normally you get a present on your birthday. I sent you one last year but a house elf took it."

"Yeah," said Harry, flinching at the memory of the previous summer. She handed him a rectangular package and he looked at her. Harry tore at the package and opened up the picture frame. Inside was a group picture of four people that hadn't been in the scrap book that he had been given. "I haven't seen this one." Harry looked at the picture where their father had a little Jamie in his arms where she was playing with a toy dragon. Lily was holding Harry in her arms and Harry was watching Jamie. Jamie jetted the toy dragon to Harry who looked at it.

"You like it?" she questioned.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I couldn't think of what to get you," she said. "So I was looking through old pictures that I was able to keep and found that one." Jamie wiped her eyes and sighed. "I thought you would like it,"

"Do you have one like it?"

"No," she admitted. "But I have one where I'm running and you are crawling after me." She laughed happily as Harry put the picture on his bedside table. "Mom was across Dad's lap and they both were laughing. Irina was watching us. It's always been my bedside picture."

"Irina?" he questioned, returning to the sill.

"Oh yeah, you never met her," she said. "Irina was Mom's cat during her time at Hogwarts. I was allowed to keep Irina after that night when they were killed. Irina died the summer before you came to Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Harry. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," said Jamie. "I wasn't as close to Irina as I am Belle, my own cat." She noticed the empty cage nearby and pointed at it. "Where's Hedwig by the way?"

"She's exploring," said Harry. "She's been gone for several days."

"Alicia's owl does that," said Jamie. She looked outside and she cocked her head to the side, pointing out the window. "Now what is that?" Harry looked out the window and found what Jamie was looking at. The moon, a golden color tonight, had a slightly large silhouette of a creature that flew in their direction. The silhouette was lopsided in a strange way but even Jamie could tell that the creature was flapping in their direction.

Harry's hand fumbled to the clasp of the window, wondering wither or not he should pull Jamie into the room and slam the window shut. He hesitated and was soon very thankful that he did. Jamie had realized what it was only seconds before Harry and pushed him to the ground while rolling onto the ground herself.

Harry looked up as the three owls soured through the window and landed on his bed. Jamie pushed herself up and ran over to the middle owl as he keeled over. Harry recognized the unconscious owl as Errol, the owl for the Weasley family. Jamie, who had known the Weasleys longer than Harry and had probably used Errol several times, recognized him as the three owls had soared over a street lamp. Jamie ran over and untied the package from around Errol's leg before carrying him to Hedwig's cage.

As Errol gave a soft hoot, Harry turned to the remaining two owls, one of which was a snowy white female that was his own owl, Hedwig. Hedwig was looking extremely pleased with herself as Harry removed the package from around her foot as well. Hedwig nipped at Harry, affectionately, before flying to her cage, landing on Jamie's head as she went. Jamie petted her and came back to Harry's side sucking on her finger.

Harry didn't recognize the third owl but knew almost immediately where it had come from. In addition to the parcel that was wrapped around his foot, it was carrying two letters that bared the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry took off the parcel and it handed him a letter with his newly freed foot. Once Harry took it, the owl hopped on Jamie's shoulder, handing her the letter. Jamie took it and the owl nipped at Jamie's ear before flying out the window once again.

Jamie sat on Harry's bed and opened up her letter while Harry grabbed Errol's package. He tore open the brown piece of paper that surrounded a present wrapped in gold paper and his first ever birthday card. Jamie looked up to see her brother's fingers trembling slightly as he opened up the envelope to Ron's card. Two pieces of paper flittered out onto the bed, one was a letter and the other was a newspaper clipping. Jamie reached out and picked up the newspaper clipping. She smoothed it out against her knee and the siblings looked at it.

"Wow," she whispered.

**Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize**

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office  
at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet _Grand  
Prize Galleon Draw. _

_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet, _"We will be spending  
the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our oldest son, Bill, works  
as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." _

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start  
of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently  
attend. _

Jamie almost immediately found the twins standing next to Percy, trying to snatch a letter out of their hands. She noticed Bill Weasley, the oldest, standing next to Charlie with their arms around each other. Each of the Weasleys smiled up at them and waved. Mrs. Weasley, a plump woman with red hair, was half embracing her husband, tall, balding, Mr. Weasley. Her six sons and only daughter were talking excitedly in the photo. Ron's pet, Scabbers, was perched on his shoulder and Ron had an arm around Ginny, his only younger sibling.

"That's amazing," said Jamie. "You see this guy," Jamie pointed at Bill Weasley. "That's Bill. He was out of Hogwarts the year before I was in. I haven't seen him since." She then pointed at Charlie. "This is the dragon tamer. He taught me everything I know about Quidditch."

"Wow," said Harry. "I'm glad they got it."

"Me too," said Jamie. "Maybe Ron can get a new wand." She took the newspaper clipping as Harry opened up the letter and read it while Jamie stared at the newspaper clipping. "How is Ron doing?"

"He says it's amazing in Egypt," Harry said to her. "They got seven hundred galleons. He is going to get a new wand though."

"Good, now don't crash into the Whomping Willow again,"

"I won't," he said. Harry fell silent as he read the next part of the letter while the twins, in the photo began to dance with one another. "They're going to Diagon Alley about a week before term starts and want to know if we can meet them. Percy's Head Boy,"

"I know," said Jamie. Harry looked at her. "He sent me this nine parchment long letter."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well the Weasleys say hi." Jamie glanced down at the photograph and noticed that Percy had become smug. His new Head Boy badge was pinned to the fez on his head of curls. Jamie rolled her eyes and put the photograph on nightstand. Jamie looked up to see the miniature glass spinning top in Harry's hand.

"Oh that's a Pocket Sneakoscope," she said. "Dorie used to have one until she broke it,"

"Dorie?"

"She's my adopted sister," said Jamie. "Her dad was an old friend of Dad's." Jamie felt horrible for lying to Harry. The only reason she had ended up with the Tonks' was because her godfather had begged them too. She was still very thankful for them but it took her an entire month to talk to them again, despite her having seen them on numerous occasions.

"Oh," said Harry. "I can't wait to meet her,"

"Oh you would love her," said Jamie. Harry put the Sneakoscope on the nightstand where it stood quite still balanced on its point. Jamie got up to sneak to the bathroom while Harry read over Hermione's note. Apparently, Hedwig had gone to Hermione so Harry could have something for his birthday for a change. Harry was reading the side note when Jamie slipped back inside the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. "Where's Hermione?"

"France," said Harry.

"Ahh, France. I alternate full summers there. That's where I was while you were at the Burrow last summer." Jamie mused as Harry handed her the letter. "Oh she says hello to me as well." Harry picked up the parcel which he suspected would've been a stack of books judging by the weight. But as he ripped back the paper, he looked at the black leather case that had silver words stamped across it, reading _Broomstick Servicing Kit._

"Wow, Hermione!" he whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. Jamie smiled as she petted Hedwig who was in the cage with Errol. Jamie suddenly glanced at the clock and froze.

"Crap," she hissed. "I have to be back in five minutes." She walked over and kissed his forehead before going to the window. "I have to go to France for the next week so I'll come see you when I get back."

"Goodbye Jamie. I thought you said you alternate summers there."

"I alternate full summers. On the summers I don't, I go there in week intervals. Goodbye Harry,"

She dropped out of sight.

* * *

"Amie!" said Gabrielle running down the stairs. Gabrielle Delacour had long silvery blonde hair that was braided over her shoulder. Gabrielle was the age of eight and had grown very fond of Jamie Potter. The said girl was teaching the seven year old English but she still had a lot of learning to do.

Fleur Delacour, Jamie's childhood friend, came down the steps wearing a silk dress that reached her knees. Fleur's hair was silvery like her sister's and she had the pale blue eyes of her father. Fleur was breathtakingly beautiful that often dimmed Jamie's beauty by comparison. Fleur smiled brightly and walked over to hug Jamie.

"Amie!" Fleur hugged her tightly.

"Amie!" Gabrielle hugged the blackette around the waist as tight as she possibly could.

"It's good to see you too," said Jamie, having already switched to French. To Jamie, changing languages was more of a switch for her. She had known it from a young age so she was able to switch it from one to the other. She turned to Fleur. "Would you mind if I take you shopping?" she questioned. She had switched to English, "Since it is your birthday coming up." Fleur frowned.

"I zill haven't got your present yet,"

"Then I'll pay for you and you'll pay for me,"

"Alright, zet's go,"

* * *

Jamie sat at the dinner table with the Delacours and her adopted family on the last night of Jamie's stay in France. Jamie wore a new outfit consisting of Fleur's silky shirt and her new jeans with a crimson beret. Tonks's hair was a sleek black color with hazel eyes to match Jamie, who was the only natural black haired witch at the table.

"How is business, Ted?" questioned Monsieur Delacour. Apolline Delacour looked up as Jamie began nibbling on her salad.

"It's getting better. It got a bit worse with Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban but-"

"He what?" questioned Jamie. Andromeda sent Ted a murderous glare. "When did Sirius Black escape from Azkaban?"

"Jamie," said Ted.

"A month ago," Tonks whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?!" shouted Jamie, standing up. The dishes clattered against the wooden dinner table. "When were you planning to tell me that my father's best friend escaped from Azkaban?"

"When we were on the plane to Egypt," said Andromeda. "Don't be mad Jamie, I only learned today from Ted."

"Egypt? I thought you were going to the Bahamas?"

"We are," said Andromeda. "Now sweetheart, please sit down so we can explain." Jamie felt Fleur's arm on her shoulder, gently pushing her down. Jamie picked the napkin, which had been on her right leg, up from its spot on the floor. "We're going to Egypt for only a day to see Bill and then you and Tonks are going back to England and we're going to the Bahamas." Jamie fell in a deep silence for several minutes long.

"How'd he escape?" she questioned.

"We don't know," said Ted. Jamie nodded her head and looked away, wondering how he escaped.

* * *

Harry flew into the window of the Knight Bus as Ern slammed his foot on the brakes, stopping outside the shabby old pub of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry peeled himself from the window and sighed. "Thanks," he said to Ern. Harry clambered out and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.

"Well," Harry said, a bit awkwardly. "Bye then!"

However, Stan was staring at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron with wide eyes and a bit of drool.

"_There_ you are Harry," said a voice. Before Harry could turn, there was a hand on his shoulder. Harry felt a bucket of cold water washing over his skin when he looked at the owner of the hand. The Minister of Magic was standing behind them.

At the same time, Stan was staring a bit off to his right. Harry turned to see his older sister leaning up against the pub walls wearing a short pink dress and a striped jacket over it. Harry gave her a pointed look that told her that she was too pretty for her own good. She returned the look with a shrug and pushed herself off the wall.

"I'll take the cage," she said, walking over to them. She held out her hand towards Stan who placed it in her hand. Jamie turned to Harry and winked before whisking inside the pub after Tom. By the time, Harry got to his room, he was a bit exhausted and the sun was coming up but Jamie had other plans.

"Harry James Potter," said Jamie, shoving the door open. It banged against the wall as she crossed her arms. "What were you thinking?!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Harry," said Jamie. "There is a killer on the loose!"

"What does Sirius Black have to do with me?" Harry questioned her. "What's with you and the Minister trying to protect me from an escaped prisoner?" Jamie's eyes softened and she sighed.

"You should get to sleep. And don't you dare think about trying to escape." The door shut behind her, leaving Harry with even more burning questions inside of him than he would like to ask.

* * *

During the following week, Jamie and Harry would go at least once a day to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where Jamie would help Harry with his homework which he finish his essays with occasional help from Florean himself. Jamie, who was used to getting free sundaes, laughed the first time that Harry had gotten one because of the look that crossed his face.

Once Harry and Jamie had refilled their money bags, Jamie had to keep reminding Harry to not buy the entire shop or the solid gold gobstones set because he still had five years to go at Hogwarts. Once Harry had thought about asking the Dursleys, he calmed down until he saw the new Firebolt in the window of the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. Jamie had been in the Apothecary so it was very hard for Harry to concentrate on not getting it.

Once he realized how much it would probably cost, he decided not to get it. But he never wanted anything as he did the Firebolt. But then again... he never had lost a match on the Nimbus Two Thousand that Professor McGonagall had gotten him first year. Why would he empty his vault (and Jamie's vault) just to purchase a broom when he already had a perfectly good one in his trunk?

* * *

Jamie soon caught sight of Fred and George outside Flourish and Blotts, leaning against the wall talking to each other. Jamie let out a small gasp at the sight of them. She hadn't really gotten a good look at them back in the short time she was in Egypt as she was either talking to Bill or Charlie or was forced to listen to Percy go on and on about how much he looked forward to becoming Head Boy.

Both boys had grown a bit and matured a lot. They had cut their hair in a way from where it had been a week ago to where it was short. Fred was wearing a tight Ireland shirt with his favorite pair of jeans and his hair was flipped up in the front. He had one hand shoved in his pockets while his eyes scanned the alley.

George was also observing the alley as well with a playful smirk etching its way across his face. His hair was similar to his brother's and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they normally did. He also wore an Ireland shirt that matched his form, where it wasn't too tight or too loose, with a pair of his favorite jeans. He and Fred matched as usual but George seemed to stand out from Fred.

"Hey," she fumbled. They turned to her.

* * *

"Hey,"

George turned to Jamie and let a smile escape as he looked at his best female friend, who was also his best friend other than Fred and Jordan. Jamie's hair, which was pulled over her shoulder in a ponytail, housed a red beret on top. She wore a matching red dress with a black jacket on top. She had matured over the summer. George hadn't really gotten a good look at her in Egypt but he could see it now.

"Jamie!" said Fred. Fred walked over and embraced Jamie into a hug that lasted a bit too long for George. Jamie looked at George and smiled.

"How has it been George?" she asked. "Can't give me a hug can you?" She held out her arms playfully and he smirked. He pulled her into his own bone crushing hug. Jamie smelt like the perfume that Ginny likes, George noted as he hugged her. It was as if she smelt like a ton of orchids mixed in with the smell of strawberries. Jamie pulled away and turned to the twins.

"So," said Fred. "How was your week here?"

"It was decent. Got like five free sundaes," said Jamie. "I'm still wondering who our new Professor is though."

"Yeah," Fred mused. "I can't wait to find out." Jamie noticed George's silent nature and turned to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," said George. "I'm fine." Jamie nodded her head and looked at the alley.

* * *

"Fred and George!" said Mrs. Weasley. Jamie turned from the Firebolt to Mrs. Weasley who was followed closely by Ginny Weasley and the newly elected Head Boy, Percy Weasley, who frankly was a thorn in Percy's side. "Oh hello Jamie, I didn't recognize you."

"It's the dress, isn't it?" she asked, seriously. She looked down and fingered the red fabric. "I knew I should've gotten the blue one!"

"No," said Mrs. Weasley. "It goes great with your eyes,"

"Really?" questioned Jamie, whipping around to study herself in the mirror. She noticed that the dress brought out her hazel eyes a lot. "Huh, you're right."

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley. "We're going back to the Leaky Cauldron. Would you care to join us or are you with your sister?"

"No," said Jamie. "I've been staying here since Dad and Mom went to the Bahamas. Tonks is in Romania or Germany, I think, while Mum and Dad are in the Bahamas."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Harry?"

"I last saw him with Ron and Hermione," quipped Fred, beating Jamie to it. Jamie gave him a nasty face before walking over to Ginny. They looped arms and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, followed by the rest of the family. The two girls soon drifted towards the back of the pack where they began talking excitedly about the several cute boys that saw in the alley.

"You still taken with my brother, Gin?" Jamie asked Ginny as they got closer. Ginny flushed the normal Weasley red and Jamie burst out laughing. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny muttered a faint 'hello' to Harry without looking at him as Percy stopped to shake Harry's hand. Hermione walked over and smiled.

"I think Percy has a crush on you," Hermione whispered to Jamie as she had walked over to the new girls. Hermione gave her a half hug because she had a cat in her arms.

"He does!" Ginny quipped. Jamie pet Hermione's cat that began to purr at her touch.

"No way," Jamie hissed. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"No," said Ginny, putting her arms on her waist. "It was a "onetime snog" apparently but the twins won't put it past him. Plus I don't really believe them." Jamie glared at them.

"Fine, I'll prove both of you wrong." Jamie snapped as the twins began to shake Harry's hand as if they had never seen him. "Now calm down boys," she said walking over. "Just because your brother is happy to see the Boy-Who-Lived means that you need to tease him for it." Jamie had no idea what they had been talking about but she had seen Percy's handshake. Harry fought to hide a laugh as the twins shook his hand. "Percy's way of hugging is basically a handshake that he's embarrassed to give because of you two screw ups."

"Jamie!" said Fred, as if just noticing that she had walked over. He grabbed her hand and shaking it furiously while Jamie began to bite on her bottom lip. "How really fabulous to see you-" Jamie burst out laughing and had to lean against her brother to even stand up.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley. Fred turned to Mrs. Weasley and seized her hand.

"Mum!" said Fred. "How-"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley. She dropped her shopping bags in a nearby chair before grabbing the Potter siblings and bringing them into a bone crushing hug. Jamie got the wind knocked out of her. Jamie half expected that the only reason she got a hug was because Mrs. Weasley hadn't done it when she first saw her. "Hello Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news. Second Head boy in the family!" Mrs. Weasley swelled with pride.

"Two Sickles you can't get the badge off his chest," said George. His lips were dangerously close to her ear and she smirked.

"Make it three Galleons and you've got a deal." George nodded his head and Jamie smiled brightly.

"Well I am very happy for you," said Jamie walking over. She gave Percy a stretched kiss on the cheek while grabbing a fist full of his robes. She felt his face flush while her fingers easily slipped the badge off his chest. She faked embarrassment and walked behind him. She turned and mouthed 'Three Galleons' while holding up the badge.

"Nice," said Ginny, nodding her head. "And told you." Jamie turned to Ginny, bewildered, and took her hand.

"Ginny! It's so smashing to see you!" Hermione laughed as Jamie furiously shook the young red head's hand before dragging the two girls upstairs. "I'm going to change my clothes since my dress has become a distraction!" she called. The two slipped into Jamie's room, number seven, where Jamie threw the badge on top of the bed.

"We told you," Hermione stated. Ginny sat on the bed as Jamie went to undo her dress. After several failed attempts, Jamie grabbed her wand and it unzipped easily. She replaced the wand and took off the dress, revealing the strapless tank and shorts she had hidden underneath.

"So," questioned Jamie as she picked out a shirt from the closet. "How was France, Granger? I didn't see you there though. "

"It was good," said Hermione. Jamie reached under the shirt and pulled the tank top off of her body easily. She threw it with the rest of the clothes. Fred and George walked in without asking. Jamie didn't pay attention as she messed with her hair.

"Gin, Mum wants you," said Fred. Ginny glared at them and left to head downstairs. George shut the door before sitting next to Jamie. Fred took the badge from its perch on the bed as Hermione's new cat began playing with Belle on the floor.

"What are you doing to his badge?" questioned Hermione, while Fred grabbed Jamie's wand from the bed side table.

"Charming it," said Fred, sitting next to Hermione. "Trying to get it to read Bighead Boy."

"You're doing the wrong charm," Hermione said as she escaped out of the room. Fred glanced after her before turning back to his work. He must've realized he _was _using the wrong charm because he began muttering a different incantation.

"Well thanks," said Jamie, calling after her. "Leave me alone with the pranksters."

"Just admit it," said George, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You love us." Jamie looked at him.

"On some conditions," George faked hurt while Fred began making improvements on the shiny badge.

* * *

Dinner was very enjoyable that night as Tom had pushed three tables together in the parlor to sit the Potters, the seven Weasleys, and Hermione Granger. Hermione sat with Ginny and Jamie at the end giggling about something with the twins across from Jamie and Hermione.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred, dumping some chocolate pudding on his plate before handing the bowl to Jamie.

"The Ministry is providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up as Mr. Weasley exchanged glances with Jamie.

"Why?" questioned Percy.

"It's because of you Perce," said George seriously.

"And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them –" Jamie added, while placing pudding onto her plate.

"For Humongous Bighead," finished Fred. Jamie burst out laughing at this and was very glad that she hadn't eaten a piece of pudding, unlike Ron.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked, once again.

"Father?" whispered Jamie, to Ginny. "When did he become Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Ginny hissed back. Jamie had missed Mr. Weasley's answer.

"Good thing," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'd be packed on the Muggle Underground. You are all packed right?"

"Not Ron," cut in Percy, trying to sound important. "He dumped his new things on my bed." Jamie caught Hermione's eyes and snorted. Hermione smiled as she began eating her pudding. Belle ran down the steps and situated herself into Jamie's lap. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was not far behind Belle and situated herself on Jamie's shoulder (though the girl wasn't quite sure how he got up there).

"If they have kittens, can I have one?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione and Jamie exchanged glances and Jamie shrugged.

"Why not?" the two girls said together.

"I think Mum said something about Belle was a fourth-Kneazle though,"

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I did. :)**


	5. Dementors

**Hey everybody. Thank you so much for the positive feedback and I'm so sorry that it took me forever to write it. I'm sorry. I will promise to be quicker next time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, I would be super rich, which I'm not.**

**I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done. **

* * *

**Dementors**

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, you made a love potion?" Jamie said, shocked the next morning while they were waiting for everyone to get downstairs. The Weasley boys, and Harry, were beginning to arrive to breakfast but all the girls had already been up and were giggling at the table.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "In my sixth year, my professor was Slughorn and he asked us to make it in a double potions class."

"Which love potion?" questioned Jamie, excitedly. Hermione and Ginny glanced at her.

"Amortentia," said Mrs. Weasley. Jamie giggled and the other two girls stared at her.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Jamie told them. "It's rumored to smell differently to each person depending on what they like." Hermione and Ginny began to look interested at that news.

"It does," Percy said as he walked behind the girls. Jamie stuck her tongue out at his back before turning to Mrs. Weasley, who was looking at her confused.

"So what did it smell like to you?" questioned Ginny, giggly once again.

"My favorite flower which is a rose, my favorite food, and your father's cologne when we were younger," said Mrs. Weasley. Jamie giggled with the other girls.

"You were made for Dad. Weren't you Mum?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "I reckon that we were made for each other." Harry walked downstairs with Ron and walked past them. Jamie got up and hugged her brother from behind. He turned to her shockingly before smiling as the twins came over to congratulate Ron on messing with Percy once again.

Jamie got caught up with the chaos of leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Hermes attacked her, Crookshanks chased Scabbers causing Ron and Hermione to run after them screaming at each other, and Jamie had to chase Belle into several rooms while swatting at Hermes before catching her. George had to help Jamie take her trunk to the bottom floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He had seen her struggling to get it around a corner and took pity on her. They lifted the trunk to rest on top of Harry's before George had to go back upstairs to get his own trunk.

When the cars came, Mr. Weasley directed Jamie to the first of the Ministry cars while Harry was in the other one. The twins followed her though the door along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, forcing the twins to keep their mouths shut the entire trip. Jamie stared out the door and noticed that the cars were able to fit in small cracks and nudges. George had laid an arm behind her seat and she never realized it, until they reached the station, where Mrs. Weasley sent her a sly glance.

The twins loaded their carts that the Ministry men had gotten for them with their trunks, Jamie's trunk, and Belle's cage as well. Jamie hopped on George's trunk and he pushed her throughout the station until they reached the barrier. Jamie crossed her legs on the top of Belle's cage and leaned back to talk the Weasley twins.

"Right then," said Mr. Weasley, once they reached it. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go first with Harry and Jamie since we have an odd number," Jamie groaned, hopping off George's trunk. As Mr. Weasley and Harry leaned against the barrier, Jamie just stood there talking to the twins as they slowly leaned in. Once they had slipped through, she stepped on through unnoticed. Jamie's arms connected with the arms of Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell as soon as she reached the train. Alicia wasn't too far away but she was talking to her parents.

"I can't wait to get back to school," Jamie said, as they whisked away towards their compartment. "But eventually, I need to go get my cat, and trunk, from-" She stopped as her hazel eyes landed on someone she hadn't seen in a while. There was a man not far away from the small Gryffindor female group. He was tall and seemed like he didn't belong. His face was chalky pale with several scars that scraped his cheeks. His hair was graying and he looked older than he was.

"Jamie?" questioned Katie, loudly. Jamie finally broke free of whatever trance she had been in. Jamie saw his eyes snap over before Jamie turned towards her friends. "Are you ok?" Jamie ran a hand through her unruly hair before glancing at him. He was still looking at her in disbelief. She nodded and turned to Angelina.

"Yeah," said Jamie, smiling. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone. I better go say goodbye to the Weasleys though."

"Yeah," said Angelina, worried. "And get Belle while you're at it." Jamie made her way back and was relieved when she got to the Weasleys. She helped the twins stow the trunks into the compartment with Lee Jordan. She handed Belle's cage to Katie before telling her that she would meet her in the compartment after telling the Weasleys goodbye.

"Oh there you are Jamie," said Mrs. Weasley, bustling over to the blackette. She pulled Jamie into a tight hug, knocking the wind out of Jamie. "Take care, especially this year," Mrs. Weasley smiled and moved over to Harry. Jamie defaulted. _She means Sirius, _she thought. She talked to him before turning to the entire group. "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron." The said Weasley gave her a look. "No, they are not corned beef ... Fred? Where's Fred? Oh there you are." Jamie looked around and soon felt a sandwich shoved into her hands by Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong?" George questioned, in her ear.

"Nothing," she whispered, slightly. He sent her a glance. "I'll tell you later. When I'm ready, I'll tell you, I promise."

"I'm always here to listen," said George. She turned to him and smiled at him.

"I know," she said to him. Mrs. Weasley pushed them towards the train and Jamie disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Jamie ran down the corridors of the train, looking into the compartments with teary eyes. She reached the final compartment and she looked inside to see his figure curled in the corner of the compartment wrapped in a cloak. Jamie slipped the compartment door open quietly and walked inside. She stared at his figure then searched the luggage rack above.

"R. J. Lupin," she whispered, finding the trunk.

"_Are you scared of the war, Moony?"_

Jamie stared at his sleeping form as the old memory rang through her ears.

"_I'm scared of loosing you," _

Jamie glanced at him before walking out of the compartment before slamming the door behind her. She eventually passed Harry but neither one of them seemed to paying enough attention to notice.

* * *

Once the lanterns had magically turned on, Jamie moved to the twins' compartment. Lee had left as soon as she had come in because she had told him that Angelina Johnson was going to go talk to Oliver Wood. Lee believed that Angelina had a crush on Oliver Wood and was still trying to win her over ever since Jamie had set that idea in his mind a few years before.

"So," said Jamie. "What are you planning on doing this year?"

"Well," said Fred, sending a sly glance at George. George sent him a pointed glance as if telling him not to do it. "We were thinking about what we would possibly want to do after Hogwarts,"

"And that is?" Jamie questioned. "I already know that you aren't going to go to the Ministry but I figured that you would become Professional Beaters in the Chudley Cannons or Puddlemere United."

"The Chudley Cannons?"

"Maybe you can turn them around," said Jamie. "It would surely make Ron happy." George laughed next to her but Fred shook his head.

"We were actually thinking about possibly opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley." Jamie blinked as she looked at Fred and then at George.

"That's a bit risky, isn't it?" she questioned. George sent her a look. "Don't get me wrong it's very fitting for you two. But I don't want you guys to end up living with your mother who is going to pester you about joining the Ministry until you actually do it and you end up living in hell."

"We'll find it a way to make it –"

"Are we slowing down?" George interrupted. Jamie and Fred stopped talking enough to feel the momentum of the train began to slow down even more. Several minutes passed before the train stopped moving all together. Jamie got up and poked her head outside the compartment door. She noticed that no one else knew what was going on as even Percy Weasley was poking his head out the compartment door about a ways down.

The train lurched. Jamie fell backwards into George's arms. The lights went out completely, sending the entire train into complete darkness. George pulled Jamie into his chest. Jamie's hands feebly clinged to his wrist as she looked up to look around and noticed one thing in particular. George's lips were dangerously close to hers, as he had been looking down when she looked up. His hands clenched at her waist and Jamie felt as though time had stopped. Her fingers clasped the fabric of his shirt. His breath was hot on her face and she could feel his head begin to tilt–

_SLAM! _

The compartment door slammed open and something very hard fell on her foot. Jamie shrieked and jumped away from George. She flushed, hard, and turned to the heavy weight on her foot. She reached down and felt around until she felt robes.

"Who is it?" she asked as she did.

"It's me, Potter." Draco Malfoy, a sleazy boy, snapped at her from the floor.

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" She grabbed a handful of his robes and dragged him off the floor. She threw him on the opposite seat and had sat down before she began feeling around for a wand and shrieked. "Where the bloody hell is my wand?!" The hand of George (she guessed since the owner of the hand was right next to her) grasped around hers as a sense of comfort causing her to stop her search. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No!" said Malfoy, scared evident in his voice. "I was trying to make it to the–"

There was another slam and a shriek as something heavy fell on Jamie's foot once again. Malfoy yelped as well, leading Jamie to believe that the person fell on Malfoy as well.

"Where am I?" it was a young female voice that Jamie didn't recognize.

"A compartment," Malfoy snapped. Jamie reached over and slapped his arm. He grunted in response and Jamie could feel the glare on her body.

"Hi," said Jamie, reaching down to grab the girl. "I'm Jamie Potter, what's your name?"

"Astoria Greengrass," the girl said feebly. Jamie helped her into the spot next to Malfoy with her one free hand. Malfoy yelped again as Astoria tried to sit on him but she eventually got on the spot between the two boys.

"Greengrass?" snapped Malfoy. "As in Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yes," Astoria snapped back. "I'm her little sister. Although, she does not like to admit it because it's my first year," Her voice was filled with sadness. Malfoy was going to say something. Jamie almost felt it in the air. She sent a very sharp glare in his direction – or where she guessed where he was sitting – and he didn't say anything.

Then suddenly, the iciest chill swept over Jamie's bones. She had probably felt it before any of the others did. She was transported to that night again. She felt as though she was hiding underneath the bed once again with Irina close to her. She could hear the creaking of the floorboards and the hissing of a man. But George's hand intertwined with hers gave her incredible comfort that she was still in a train compartment.

"Jamie?" questioned George, sensing the discomfort.

"Dementors," she said, instantly.

"What? How do you know?" questioned Malfoy. "And why would the Dementors be on the train anyway?"

"Probably because they're searching the train," Astoria quipped.

"Wow, you are just like your sister." There was several seconds pause and then a _whack_ that vibrated throughout the compartment. "OW! Why did you hit me?!"

"Good job, Astoria," Fred added. There was a _thump _and Jamie figured that Fred had hit Astoria's knee.

"I mean why are they searching the train?" Malfoy finished.

"Sirius Black," answered Jamie, shivering. "They're probably looking for Sirius Black."

"Why would Sirius Black be on a Hogwarts train?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know," Jamie lied. Of course she knew perfectly well why. She had been searching for the same thing since third year.

"Jamie!" said Fred. The said twin had wiped a free spot on the window and Jamie turned to Astoria.

"May I borrow your wand?" A wand was shoved into her hand and Jamie whispered _"Lumos" _causing the wand tip to ignite instantly. Jamie got up and maneuvered her way to Fred to look out the window.

"Someone came aboard,"

"Someone's going to collapse," she snapped. "Especially people with bad pasts,"

"Potter!" Jamie whipped around to find the massive cloaked person that stood in the now ajar compartment doorway. Jamie began to fear for her life as the being swept towards her. The light on the tip of the wand went out as the wand slipped from Jamie's cold fingers, dropping on the floor. Astoria was breathing heavily and she could vaguely recognize Fred's (or was it George's) voice trying to comfort the young girl.

"_Lily, grab Harry and Jamie!" _

"_James, what's going on?!"_

"_It's him! I'm going to try to hold him off!"_

Jamie grasped her head while her hips were pressed into the window sill.

"_Jamie! Go and stay under your bed until someone finds you!" _

Her mother's voice rang in her ears as the cold began to sweep over her. There was a hand on her chin that felt cold and rough. It was going to kiss her. Jamie's eyes stared at the Dementor. She could only make out his outline and couldn't make out the details of its face yet. Her hand was grasping the compartment as her mind began searching through her remaining memories, searching for a happy one, just one more happy one.

"_Jamie! Stop throwing cookie dough!"_

"_Come on Lils, she's throwing it at Padfoot and Moony!" _

"_It's not right James!"_

"_It's funny though!"_

"_Alright, it is. Wait James don't join!"_

There was a shriek, a child's shriek of laughter. It was her, before that night long ago. Jamie's finger tips found the wand as the cold got stronger. Jamie shivered uncontrollably as she grasped the wand. With the memory still fresh in her mind, she pointed the wand at the Dementor – she had a feeling that the wand actually touched it – and shouted, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _A small figure shined throughout the cabin and the Dementor swept out of the room. A haunting, ear pitched scream filled Jamie's ears as the wand fumbled out of her hands.

"Jamie! Jamie! Wake up!" She was vaguely aware that she was being shaken. She shoved her eyes open to realize that Oliver Wood, the twins, Percy, and a brunette girl she guessed was Astoria looking down at her worried. Oliver breathed in relief and helped pull her upwards as he had been the one shaking her. "Are you alright?" Oliver questioned.

"The twins came into our compartment and said you had passed out." Percy told her as Oliver rested her against the nearby back of the seats. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think," said Jamie. "Where's Malfoy?"

"He left," Astoria said. "Soon as the twins left, I think he was scared or something. I really hope I'm not in his house." Jamie laughed quietly and looked around.

"Does anyone have any chocolate?" Jamie asked, rubbing her arms to warm up. Fred sat on one side of her and pulled her into a hug.

"You want chocolate now?" George gaped in shock.

_Crack._

Jamie, and probably everyone else, jumped in surprise.

"It helps with someone who has passed out from a Dementor," Jamie looked towards the door along with the rest of the group. In the doorway was the man she had seen on the platform, with the patchy robes and the long scratches, holding out a piece of Hogsmede chocolate towards her. "You really know your stuff."

"Thanks." Jamie whispered, taking the chocolate. She took a bite and felt a bit better but not much as she turned to look at the floor. She wrapped her hand on her sleeve as Percy got up to turn to him.

"Are you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes," said the man. "You must be a Weasley,"

"How did you know?"

"I met your parents once," said the man. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Percy Weasley," said Percy, importantly. "That's my twin brothers, Fred and George, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and this first year is –" He cut off realizing that he didn't know Astoria's name.

"Astoria Greengrass," she answered, holding out a hand to Lupin. He accepted and took her small hand in his considerably larger ones.

"Oh, hello,"

"And this is Jamie Potter," Percy finished, pointing at Jamie. Jamie glanced up at Lupin and looked into his eyes for the first.

"Yes," Lupin said. "I know, Jamie." She fought the urge to roll her eyes and shot him the sharpest glare she could imagine, while trying hard not to fall apart at the seams.

* * *

Jamie got off the train once it pulled up to the station and was messing with the Thestral on the carriage she was going to get in while she waited for the twins, who were trying to find Lee in the pouring rain. She was brushing its spine (and getting several stares because it was still pouring and they probably couldn't see the winged beast) when she heard a cough. She turned to see Remus Lupin standing behind her.

"Would you like to take a carriage?"

"I'm waiting for my friends," she said, sharply. She could hear him sigh once more as she petted the spine of the Thestral.

"Please Jamie," he pleaded. She stared at him before patting the Thestral and climbing into the carriage. Lupin climbed in after her and closed the door behind them. The Thestral moved despite only having two occupants inside. "It's been a while,"

"Twelve years," said Jamie. "So why exactly haven't you been to see me, Moony?" He glanced up at her and she sighed. "You could have written me letters. You could have taken me to Florean's to get ice cream once a week."

"Jamie, you know why I couldn't..."

"You were my god father,"

"Jamie,"

"You were supposed to take care of me when they died."

"Jamie."

"You were!" Jamie snapped at him. "You were supposed to take care of me instead requesting that I go to Andromeda's!"

"Jamie, I couldn't have taken you with me. I don't have a house. I don't have a job. I didn't have any money what so ever. You wouldn't have been happy."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Yes you would. You wouldn't have been like the other kids. I know too much of that lifestyle."

"Well I would have had you." She snapped. "Remus, you meant the world to me while I was waiting for someone to come pick me up from the Ministry. I pleaded that I would go with you when they wanted to send me to an orphanage!" she was crying now, blubbering like a little kid. "You never showed up and I had to watch the Aurors drag Sirius through the hall."

The carriage halted, telling the occupants that it was at the castle.

"Dad was gone. Mum was gone. Sirius was gone. Pettigrew was gone." She spat the name venomously and harshly. "Harry was gone. You were the only person I had left." Remus stared at her. "I sat there with Alastor Moody for hours, waiting."

A silence fell between the duo and Jamie let a tear slip as she looked at her hands. She reached out and grabbed hold of the door handle. The brass was cold beneath her fingers as she gripped onto it for dear life.

"And then suddenly, you were gone too."

Jamie was out the door before Remus could make a move.

* * *

"Potter," said McGonagall as Jamie walked in the castle. She looked up to see Harry and Hermione standing with McGonagall not far away. She looked at Lupin and walked towards her. Hermione rubbed her shoulder as they walked towards the office. McGonagall's office had a very welcoming fire, where Jamie took a spot in front of.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were sick on the train, Potters,"

"Of course he did," the fifth year mumbled. Jamie felt the pointed glare as she moved closer to the fire to warm up. Madam Pomfrey bustled in after a soft knock on the door. Jamie stared into the fire and rubbed her hands together. She felt Hermione come over and sit by her trying to warm up as well.

"I'm fine!" Harry protested. "I don't need anything –!"

"Oh," said Madam Pomfrey. "It's you. I suppose you've done something dangerous again." Jamie snorted.

"It was a Dementor," corrected Jamie from the fire. Hermione and Jamie exchanged in a quiet conversation as Harry was being overlooked by Madam Pomfrey on the chairs. Hermione wanted to talk about how amazing Lupin was so Jamie just nodded her head and listened.

"Why does Jamie get to stay in here?"

"She still needs to be checked over," Harry looked at the girls and walked outside, closing the door behind him. "Come on girls, we need to talk about Miss Granger's schedule." Jamie and Hermione moved to the chairs where Madam Pomfrey began checking the older girl over.

"Now what did you see?"

"I heard my parents," she said, glumly. Madam Pomfrey nodded and pushed aside Jamie's bangs to feel her forehead.

"Now, Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "I have contacted the Ministry and have gotten you this for the term." She pushed a gold instrument towards Hermione. The brunette picked it up and inspected it questioningly. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," said Hermione.

"It's a Time Turner," said Jamie, as Madam Pomfrey checked her ears. "It allows you to go back in time to a certain time, especially if you have a double schedule. I've been using one since third year," She smiled at Hermione's bewildered expression. "Yes, I am way better than Percy wither he chooses to believe it or not."

"Yes," said McGonagall. "You just need to be careful on where you use it and when. It will allow you to go to one class and then use it to go back an hour to go to another class during the same time period. You cannot be seen by people who had just seen you. You need to be careful, Ms. Granger."

"You just have to get used to it." Jamie chimed in.

"Have you been given chocolate?"

"Yes, I have," Jamie told Madam Pomfrey. She seemed satisfied and continued with her exam.

"Jamie," said McGonagall. "I heard that you fought of a Dementor in your cabin from Mr. Percy Weasley."

"I did," Jamie answered. "I passed out afterwards though. I felt them before they even got on to the train. I think one recognized me from the time I went to Azkaban to visit someone." Hermione sent her a worried glance which she ignored. McGonagall nodded her head solemnly.

"Are you alright with the appointment of Professor Lupin?" McGonagall asked.

"I am," Hermione chimed in. "I think he's amazing."

"I wasn't asking you Ms. Granger,"

"I'm fine, Professor," Hermione did not notice the tears that sprung into Jamie's eyes. "I think that it's about time that we have a Professor that actually knows the subject." Hermione noticed when Jamie's voice broke at 'Professor' but didn't say a word.

* * *

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Professor, good luck," Several people clapped, enthusiastically, for the new professor. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were clapping loudly along with everyone who was in their compartment or in Jamie's compartment. The only exception to these groups was Jamie.

She sat in between George and Katie Bell. George finished clapping excitedly and noticed Jamie's silence. Jamie was looking straight at Lupin who was looking at her. George tapped her shoulder and she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" George questioned. Fred looked around George at Jamie. She sighed. She didn't mean to upset either one of them.

"I'll tell you later." Professor McGonagall was talking to Remus before looking at Jamie in concern. Jamie sent her a false smile before the food appeared in front of her. Jamie dumped some pudding on her plate and began eating. Needless to say, that was all she ate that night.

* * *

"_Moony," Jamie sang as she watched the young werewolf's sleeping form. His right eye peeked open to stare at his god daughter and she laughed at him. Someone seized Jamie's waist and put her on someone's shoulders. She shrieked in shock and once she was settled, she looked down at her father._

"_What have I told you about disturbing Remus's rest?" James asked his daughter._

"_He wanted me to wake him up for tea!" Jamie protested. "And he promised to make chocolate chip cookies with me," Remus got up and took the three year old off of James's shoulders and taking her into the kitchen. They began making cookies when Remus looked at Jamie. _

"_Are you scared about going to Godric's Hollow?"_

"_Not if it keeps Harry safe," Jamie stated. "Will you come visit me?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't,"_

"_Is it because of the monster?"_

"_Yes," Remus lied, looking at her. Jamie stared up at him with her hazel eyes. _

"_Are you scared of the war, Moony?" Remus leaned down to her height and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact. _

"_I'm scared of loosing you," he said. _

_The scene in Jamie's mind changed into Jamie sitting at the Ministry fountain with Alastor Moody a week later. Jamie was tapping her foot, impatient as she waited. She waited for Sirius, for Remus and even for Dumbledore to show up and take her away. She pleaded silently for Remus, her now legal guardian, to show up because she needed him._

"_Let me go!" _

"_Not a chance!" Jamie's head snapped up as she noticed the black haired man being dragged through. _

"_Please! I'm innocent! Peter-Peter is an Animagus! A rat! He is on the run!"_

"_Stop lying!"_

"_SIRIUS!" she screamed, running from the fountain._

"_JAMIE!" he screamed back. _

"_Why is she here?!" Someone had seized her once again and was holding her back while she screamed for Sirius, who continued screaming for her until he was out of the Ministry. Jamie continued to shout for them to let her go. "Alastor! Explain!"_

"_The godfather, sir, he hasn't arrived." _

* * *

Jamie sat on the foot of George's bed as the twins were going over something that they had discussed earlier. Jamie wasn't paying attention as she was looking that the wolf charm that was now housed on her bracelet while twirling a pencil. The twins noticed this and sat on either side of the girl.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"You haven't acted this way-"

"Since second year," Jamie finished, as Fred opened his mouth. "Yeah, I know." The twins glanced at her and George turned to lie on his back.

"Is it nightmares again?" George asked as Jamie turned to face him.

"No," said Jamie. "It's worse." The twins glanced at each other, once again.

"What's up Jamie?" There were several seconds of silence as Jamie twirled a pencil around her fingers.

"You know that man who became the new DADA teacher,"

"Yes, Professor Remus Lupin," Fred answered.

"What about him?" George questioned.

"He's my godfather and I haven't seen him for twelve years."

* * *

**Hey everybody. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I hope you review for this chapter too. See you next chapter :)**


End file.
